All That I've Got
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member. [ZA AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are yet again me starting a new story. Sigh. I just can't stop. I meant to take a break after I got all my current WIPs completed but here we go...again. So this story has been in my head since last winter. I've kept stuffing it on the back burner with the whole "Oh I don't need another story right now" thing. This is a bit different than how the show ran. I don't want to write the same thing over and over or something someone else has done. I've not see this so far as I've read or heard. This is a..uhm re-imagining if you will of some events throughout the The Walking Dead world. I don't want to go into too much detail here and spoil some bigger plot points but I do hope you like this and stick with me through it. **

Daryl jerked awake when his boots were kicked. Cracking his eyes open he was met with the face of his brother Merle. He had a serious look on his face that wasn't his usual serious face. Usually he just looked like a severe asshole ready to taunt and torment him but right now he just looked like he meant business. Daryl set up and then pushed himself standing his back aching from how long he'd set on the asphalt. Sweat was making his shirt cling to him and his hair was already soaked through as well, it wasn't even close to lunch time and already he felt the Georgia heat killin' him.

"You planning on sleeping all day or you gonna do something with yourself?"

Daryl opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the loud voice just to his right, "Oh he's gonna do something with himself alright...if ya know what I'm saying." The laugh that followed had him smirking cause he knew without looking what Mac was doing. It dissolved from there into exaggerated moans and Daryl looked over fighting smiling at the face Merle was making. Mac was making quick motions just in front of his groin as he thrusted throwing his head back.

"Something went wrong with you in her fucking pregnancy." Merle snapped.

Daryl snorted and Mac shook his head, "That right there is horse shit _brother_ see now you know it is. Me and Daryl both would be like this if something went wrong and this wasn't right."

Merle looked at Daryl and his face heated up and he wanted away from them both. "Nah he's to delicate that one...always been the sweet one."

Daryl made a face and started walking away. He hated when they both ganged up on him. They were relentless. Grabbing his hunting pack up and his crossbow he shouldered his stuff and looked over seeing both of their faces getting serious. They knew the drill by now. If something came up that they had to move camp to always keep it to the right and follow the natural grade of the land. Not that he would have issues following or tracking but it put them both at ease when he was out of camp alone.

"How long you think you'll be out?" Merle's voice had an edge to it.

Merle tilted his head as Martinez came up handing him more stuff for his pack. "Couple days at the least."

Martinez looked out over the area, "If we need to move I've been looking at this map...the area just west of here has some structures that could be shelter for a while till we figure out things from there."

Daryl nodded and Merle gave him a nod, "Watch your ass out there baby brother."

Mac followed him as he walked to the length of the set up camp and moved towards the woods. They might be two grown ass men but they were closer than most. They had been their entire lives and most of the time it seemed like Merle was more of a father to the two of them then actual brother. He had a good twelve years on them both. With Mac being his twin they were always closer to each other having grown up together while Merle was years ahead of them then in the military. Technically Merle was still military but the world fell to shit so what ever the hell that made him now that's what he was.

"A couple of days?" Mac questioned his eyes going to the woods. "If I get out there with you we could work quicker."

"If you get out here with me you'll scare any big game off and that's what we need Mac." Daryl shook his head shoulder his bow, "I'll be back."

"Fuckin' better be. Don't make me kill you dead."

Daryl snorted, "That makes no fucking sense."

"Makes perfect goddamn sense to me." Mac snapped smiling at him. "Besides I'm pretty sure me and Merle would both agree on beating your ass if you try something stupid."

Daryl moved through the woods the sounds of the woods calming his nerves. He didn't like where they were set up right now. To much shit around for something to happen. To much could go wrong to quick. Merle had wanted to stop and search the pile up though and him and Martinez had been adamant it was necessary. Mac had been pissed and stormed off in a huff and Merle had sent him to keep his hot-headed twin from doing something ignorant. It ended with both getting busted lips for his effort but Mac had calmed down quickly once he realized he'd hit him. Daryl didn't let it go though just like was their normal habit and had knocked the fuck out of him back. Merle wasn't there to split them up this time and it wouldn't have done no good either way.

Daryl lowered himself to the forest floor when things got to silent. The woods were never silent. Never. The only time they ever became so silent that you could hear the wind whistling miles off was when there was predators around. He knew he hadn't moved loud enough or quick enough to startle anything. It wasn't him silencing the woods. Daryl scanned the woods his eyes picking it apart and he found a pair of eyes looking back at him. It was a deer just ahead with its own ears cocked to the side and waiting.

It was directly ahead of him but with the body language and flicking of the tail there was something closer than him. Turning his head but keeping his eye on the doe he looked to where the deers ear was cocked and watched. He could see movement through the trees but not what it was. It was moving to erratic to be any wild life and to quick to be a walker.

At the snap of a stick the doe was off like a shot and Daryl let out a breath. He watched it go for a second before his eyes went back to the person whoever it was had scared of the doe he'd been tracking the last couple of hours. He knew it had to be a living person. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. They hadn't seen anyone in the month since this shit had happened. Him and Mac he knew for sure hadn't not until Merle and Martinez found them but he wasn't so sure about his brother and his friend.

A flash of blue caught his eyes and then he seen it. She burst through the brush and fell hard before scrambling to her feet again a sob escaping her throat. Daryl's eyes widened at the sight and he searched frantically praying the girl wasn't alone. When he seen nothing he stood fluidly but his adrenaline skyrocketed when walkers came through the brush seconds later chasing the girl.

Raising and aiming he quickly dropped one snarling bastard before moving and taking the second down. The sounds of running and crying were loud in his ears and he grabbed his shit and took off. Her trail wasn't hard to find or follow and it took him no time to catch her in the woods. She wasn't use to running or moving in them clearly and he was. He weaved through the trees and brush vaulting over stuff as her cries got closer.

He came to a sudden stop when he seen her trying to climb a tree. She was jumping but couldn't quite get to the limb and her little hands were scrabbling at the bark. Clearing his throat and pulling in lungful of air after running he mentally cursed himself for years of smoking. Shit was going to be the death of him if he didn't fucking quit. A bitter thought that the world had ended and there would be none to buy or pack off soon made itself known and he frowned.

The girl slumped and Daryl cleared his throat again, "You bit?" He kept his voice level as he searched her for marks while keeping a distance from her.

She jumped and spun looking at him her eyes wide and scared. She was looking around for an escape but he was just calmly standing there. He didn't want to do anything that would scare her further but he damn well wasn't leaving a little girl in the woods by herself. He was an asshole but he wasn't the type to leave a kid defenseless and sure as fuck not in this world.

When she realized she had nowhere to go she looked up at him again her eyes watering, "No."The fear in her voice was surreal.

Daryl let out a breath and squatted digging through his pack and pulling out a bottle of water. He held it out to her and she looked at it licking her lips. He sighed, "I aint gonna hurt you kid." She reminded him of the time he'd gotten lost in the woods when he was younger for days on end.

She took a tentative step towards him and he held it out further to her and she took it. She unscrewed and took a deep drink her eyes never leaving him. He let his own scan around them not sure how many of them had followed her or how many more her cries had drawn in.

"Where's your mom kid? How about your dad?" Daryl looked back at her.

She made a noise in her throat, "Ed is dead." Her voice was off and he raised a brow, "My mama was with me but we...there was so many."

Daryl got a sick feeling in his stomach, "She just separated kid?"

"I don't know." Her voice broke his heart and he could hear and feel the pain in her soft small voice.

Daryl nodded his head chewing his lip and looking over his shoulder. He looked back at her and stood up, "You got a name?"

Her large doe eyes looked up at him, "Sophia."


	2. Chapter 2

The heat was really bearing down on them as they moved through the woods and Daryl felt bad for the girl. She looked dead on her feet but if he wanted to have a chance of getting her to the group she was with then he needed her to keep moving. Looking down again he slowed his pace for her and she looked up at him again the same wide eyes as before. She opened her mouth but shut it fear flashing in her eyes.

"Got something you wanna say?" Daryl prompted his eyes scanning the woods.

He watched her tense out of the corner of his eyes and held his breath. She more than just jumpy she was downright terrified of him. He wanted to blame it on the situation but something in him kept saying it was more. It was the way she had said _Ed_ was dead. There was no real emotion behind those words not like there was when she said she didn't know about her mother. Daryl didn't want to think about the possibilities of the girl growing up with a bastard of a father but the proof was stacking already.

She cleared her throat like he had earlier getting her attention. Looking down she waited till he met her eyes and then she gave him a shy smile, "What is your name?"

"Daryl."

She nodded and then tilted her head, "Daryl why are you alone out here? Did your family lose you too?"

Daryl snorted at her and shook his head, "Nah girl was huntin'."

Sophia made a noise and looked at him, "Hunting with all those...things here?"

Daryl looked down at her and stopped walking, "You feel that gnawing in your stomach? You wanna eat you best learn some survival skills kid."

Scuffing her feet on the ground she shook her head, "I can make eggs."

Daryl wanted to say something smart assed but just bit his tongue. It was hard then he found himself wanting to laugh at just how serious she was. She looked up at him and he seen her eyes were a little clearer than before. She had some color back to her skin. He wanted to get a look at her hands but she was still to skittish to let him check her still yet. He could see blood on her fingers and figured it was from all the brush then trying to climb the tree.

Daryl just hummed in his throat and she smiled. It was a vast improvement on the sorrow filled look she had worn earlier. Daryl started walking again and she fell in step with him her little body shuffling closer to him and just slightly in front.

"How do you know where to go?"

Daryl sighed and pointed to the ground, "You made clear enough tracks any body could find your ass."

"Well excuse me Mr. Know-it-all." She huffed. She paused in her steps immediately as looked at her trying to fight smiling. She had fire and she clearly had a smart mouth on her. She looked up her face flushing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to back talk."

Daryl shook his head, "You got something to say kid you fuckin' say it."

She studied him for a minute before nodding and they started walking again. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds and the sun and let out a breath. There would be no hunting today. The sun was close to setting and he could hear the animals moving to go to ground for the night. If he didn't find her group in the next little bit he was going to have to find them somewhere to stay for the night.

They walked for another hour before Daryl veered off to the right motioning for her to follow him. He wanted to know just how long the girl had run because they'd been fucking walking for no less than three hours by his estimate. It was too late to have her out walking in the woods and not able to see what was around them now.

"Come here." Daryl motioned her over and Sophia stepped right next to him shivering.

"Are we far?"

"You said a highway right kid?" Daryl questioned squatting down eye level with her.

She nodded, "There was a lot of cars everywhere."

Daryl knew of several different areas that this could be and none of him made him feel any bit better. If as many as she had mentioned earlier went through there then things weren't looking good. He didn't tell the girl that but he didn't have a very good feeling about this. Somethings were just better left unsaid.

Pulling his hunting pack out he started rifling through and found Mac's shirt that somehow always made it in his shit to carry. Pulling it out he handed it over to her and she gave him a smile that again lit her little face up. She pulled it on and he stood up. Daryl shouldered his stuff and walked over looking up the tree and smiling.

"Come here." Daryl called to her.

Sophia appeared draped in Mac's shirt and he laughed at how it was on her. It dwarfed her little frame and he shook his head at the image. Daryl pointed up and she squinted then looked at him.

"Why is there a seat in the tree?"

"Tree stand kid...tree stand."

"More of this hunting stuff?" Sophia questioned.

Daryl felt the slightest upturn of his lip and nodded, "Yeah huntin' stuff."

Daryl explained what he was going to do and Sophia rolled up the sleeves of the shirt exposing her hands and stepping in front of him. Daryl stepped up to her and picked her up and she grabbed onto the limb just below the stand. Daryl released her when she was steady and then swung his own body up into the tree. Sophia was perched looking at him in the fading light waiting on his move. He motioned to the tree stand and she scrambled into and he moved behind her.

"Good." He mumbled seeing it was the type that came with the safety harness. He brought it around her waist and locked her in so she wouldn't fall and then moved back to the limb over from her. There was room enough for him or her but not both. He set back on his limb putting his back to the tree and watched the sun set through the trees.

The rest of the world might have fallen into oblivion but this moment right here. The days have come and gone and people lives went so fast now days. Watching as the sun burned the last of the day away through the canopy of the trees and the stars starting to peak out he knew this was all that they had left. There was no returning from the bombings, the fires, the despair, and complete destruction of the cities and civilization. This was the world now.

Daryl cut his eyes over to Sophia and she was cuddled up in the shirt her little body looking even smaller. The world belonged to the dead now but for the few out there it was worth the fight to see things like this. Too see the sun set one last time, to see or have the chance to save someone or a kids life.

Sophia whimpered and he looked back over seeing her kick her legs out and thrash. He moved over to her as she got louder and shook her leg and she stilled at the sound of his voice.

"Daryl?"

He cleared his throat and set back down but next to the tree stand this time, "Yeah."

"You aren't gonna leave me up here are you?"

Daryl looked over at and shook his head, "Sleep kid, I'll be here when you wake up."

Arching his back Daryl groaned as his entire body came alive with aches of sleeping in the tree and how little sleep he had got. Looking over he seen Sophia nestled safely in place. Daryl let himself drop quietly to the ground and walked around behind the tree out of sight in case she woke up so he could piss. Before he even got his belt done back he heard her frantic movements as she tried to get free of the harness.

"DARYL!" She cried out.

Stepping around the tree Daryl looked up at her and jumped catching the branch and getting himself back up there before she fell out. As soon as she seen him he felt horrible for the tears on her face. She looked at him and then her face changed.

"You said you'd be here." She huffed.

Arching a brow he reached over undoing the harness and looking at her. Before she could move he caught her hands and started looking at the torn palms and bruises on her. He looked up at her as he got his pack and started cleaning her hands. She hissed trying to pull away but he captured both her little wrist in his hand and shook his head at her.

"Wasn't leaving you." Daryl spoke low listening to things around them. The woods were alive this morning which was a good sign.

Sophia looked down at the ground and at him her little legs dangling, "I don't wanna jump what if I break my back."

Daryl got his shit and jumped down and set it to the side. Looking up he motioned to Sophia to move through the limbs to the lowest one. "I want you to climb as low as you can and then let go...I'll catch you."

"You wont let me break myself?"

Daryl bit his lip and nodded, "You aint gonna break shit."

She mumbled under breath and started moving through the limbs faster than he thought she would. She wasn't afraid of heights at least there was that. She got to the limb and done as he said but wouldn't let go. She kept looking down at him as she just dangled.

"Sophia you gotta let go you can't just hang there all day." Daryl challenged.

"Bet I can."

Daryl growled, "If your ass is just gonna hang there then I'm going on kid."

"NO!" She let go suddenly and crashed into his arms and chest and he set her to the ground.

Daryl got another gem of amusement when he told her where she was supposed to use the bathroom. He made him question where exactly her and her group had stayed if she was disgusted by using the bathroom outdoors. He sure as hell hadn't care at her age to whip it out piss if he had too.

Walking Daryl started seeing more track. Larger track that were men moving through the area and he had hope that it was her group. Stopping at a small stream Daryl looked at her, "You remember crossing this?"

Sophia's eyes were wide and she shrugged, "Everything happened so fast."

Daryl nodded and shouldered his pack and lifted her suddenly causing her to yelp. He shushed her and carried across the water and making sure she stayed dry. That would be all he need was her sick or with soaked feet walking in the heat. Both would cause issues fast out here without doctors to spare. Setting her down she righted her newly acquired shirt and adjusted her doll in her arms.

Walking some more he seen more signs of people and let out a breath. There was hope. Coming to a hill that was topped with guard rails Daryl looked over at her and pulled her in front of him to make sure she didn't fall. Getting to the top he stepped over before her. He looked around making sure nothing was in the vicinity that would hurt her and then he turned lifting her over the guard rail.

She mocked him and stayed quiet and right next to him. Daryl looked down the highway trying to see a gap to get an idea of where the group was likely parked. They had to be at one end or the other. The thought alone made him sick when he thought about walking on hot as fuck asphalt. Shit had to be done though and he started in the direction of highway that would lead towards Atlanta. She had mentioned being close at one point to there so hopefully they were down here and he could get her back to her mother.

They had walked for a while and she was swiping her hair back from her face and huffing. "You know I get it now."

Daryl looked down and raised a brow, "Care to elaborate?"

"I get why my mama keeps her hair short." Sophia swiped at her sweaty tangled hair again and growled, "Cause this is just too much."

Daryl nodded at her words and tried to piece the image of her mother together from the little insights she had given him. He didn't know if she took after her mother or father but he had a feeling that her sassy assed attitude that kept appearing at random was from her mother. He hadn't heard anything else about her father and he figured that was for a reason.

Daryl came to a stop when they got to an area that had fresh walker kills and looked around. He wanted to call out but that was just fucking stupid. Sophia was getting anxious next to him now that she knew where she was and kept peaking around. Daryl brought his finger to his lips and shushed her and started walking slowly up through the cars and his eyes and ears on high alert.

A groan sounded and he felt her little body press to the back of his and he shifted immediately in front of her. The walker lumbered out and seen them its face was torn to bits and it had only half an arm but that didn't mean it was any less dangerous. Moving quick he sunk his knife into it and let it fall to the ground. He didn't hear anything else and started walking again.

When they got to the end she made a noise in her throat. He looked down but his eyes went right back up to the vehicle setting front and center. It read clear as day for Sophia to stay here that they would come back. They had left her supplies and she was looking at the words like they weren't the last thing left from her group. She set down in the shade of the car and wrapped her arms around her legs.

He didn't know what the hell to say to her and sure as shit didn't know what to do if she started crying. The heat of the day was on them but at least there was shade tucked away in next to the car. Daryl dropped down next to her and handed her another bottle of water. She slowly sipped it her little eyes watching down the road.

Leaning back against the car he could only hope that they hadn't missed them today. He couldn't imagine a mother willingly leaving her child or a group for that matter. They had to come back. Had to.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun dipped and set leaving them in shadows. Sophia had slumped against him earlier and had fallen asleep as the day burned away. He looked down at her small form and thought about what was going to happen when and if her mother showed up. She would be gone and he wouldn't have to worry about keeping her safe. He wouldn't have to worry if she was hungry or cold. He wouldn't have to worry but he would. She was so small next to his larger form and unprepared for this world. Hell by her age he was already hunting and tracking. He was already damn near taking care of himself without even a thought from his old man.

Daryl swallowed thickly at the realization that something could have happened to her mother. Hell her entire group could be dead for all he knew but he didn't think that. There was no cars the girl knew here...there was no bodies of freshly killed people or even fresh blood. No her group was out there and she was separated from her mother.

Daryl stood up and lifted the girl in his arms moving down the line of cars. He wouldn't take them far but he needed to get her out of the night air and out of the open. Daryl had already searched a good portion of the vehicle and knew where the best choice was for them to bed down that night.

Sophia's arms wrapped around his neck and her little body shifted closer to his as she shivered in the cool air. Daryl lifted her more into his chest and her shivers started to slow down as she warmed up. Daryl adjusted them and got her in the back seat as and then climbed in shutting the door. The rest of the doors were locked and he set at the one that was actually facing the road. Sophia was as safe as it was going to get for the night.

He tipped his head back his eyes watching down the road and sighed. He was wore the fuck out and setting in this SUV was better than sleeping in the tree. At least the wind was off of them and he didn't have to worry about her falling from the tree. Daryl closed his eyes and let his body relax and his mind run over things. If he didn't start heading back tomorrow then it was going to put him another day behind his brothers. They had moved by now for sure.

He'd have to leave tomorrow or chance Mac taking off on his own and doing something irrational in his search for him. When he got out there and realized that there wasn't even tracks from him he'd freak out and then things would go down hill. Daryl was miles from where he was supposed to be and said he'd be. He shook his head knowing that Merle and Martinez were going to have trouble reining Mac in when Daryl didn't show up on time. He'd never been late before and Mac was quick to jump to conclusions, fuck so was Merle. Daryl looked over at the little girl next to him and knew that despite his brother's freaking out he'd made the right decision.

Daryl cracked his eyes open and hissed as the sun burned his eyes. It was just high enough to slant through at the perfect angle to blind him. Daryl felt like he was going to melt to death if he didn't get out of the vehicle. The sun was starting to bear down on them and he shifted and stopped suddenly. Looking down he clenched his jaw realizing Sophia had moved to him in her sleep. She was curled up against his side her arms wrapped around him and her little legs thrown over his own. She as using his chest as a pillow.

Untangling himself the best he could Daryl got out of the vehicle and stretched his back and swiped the sweat of his brow. It was going to be a fucking scorcher today. His shirt was sticking to him already and he knew that Sophia had to be just as hot. Turning around he nudged her and she opened her eyes looking up at him.

"Any sign of them?" Her little voice was hopeful.

Daryl looked down the road and back at her, "Still early kid."

Sophia climbed out and her face reddened looking at him and then around. Daryl smirked realizing what the problem was and motioned her to follow him. Sophia slunk to where he pointed and went to the bathroom while he kept watch. It still amused him how delicate she seemed about some things.

Sophia came back and looked at him, "I'm hungry."

Daryl nodded his head and tossed her his hunting pack. She looked at him and then down shaking her head, "Get you something kid."

"I don't wanna go through your things." Her voice was soft.

Daryl looked over at her and huffed before taking it back and opening it up and pulling stuff out for her. Daryl thrust it at her and gave her a look, "It aint snooping or going through my shit when I tell you too."

Sophia nodded at him and walked ahead of him slightly and stopped at the car they had written on. Daryl studied the writing for a minute and looked around. Sophia looked up at him chewing and gave him a sad doe eyed smile before sipping her water.

Daryl squatted and looked at her, "Sophia how long were you in the woods before I found you?"

Her eyes teared up and she swiped at them angrily, "I was running so quick and I got so far away that I couldn't hear them anymore. I thought I was safe and that Rick or Shane would find me while my mama waited." She hiccuped and looked at him her tears coming freely, "I slept under some bushes that night."

"One night? You were out there one entire night by yourself?" He was incredulous. If she had the things chasing her how had she made it when she'd laid down to rest. "You said you couldn't hear them anymore."

She nodded again, "Rick...I could hear him calling my name but the walkers were so close that I was too scared to stop." Sophia looked down and then up and around them sadly, "I was out there three days Daryl before you found me. When you seen me I was trying to find something to eat when they came out of nowhere."

Daryl set back heavily against the vehicle and looked down the road as she talked about being chased. If she had been out there three days and nights and then when he found her things weren't looking good. Daryl blew out a breath and closed his eyes for a second before looking up at the sky. She had been out there almost a week and he had a sinking feeling that the group she was with likely thought she was gone forever.

"They aren't coming for me are they?" Her voice broke the silence after it stretched on.

Daryl looked down at her and shook his head but didn't know what the fuck to say to her. Her body seemed to be caving in on itself for how tight she was pulling her limbs in on itself. She wasn't crying but she didn't look like she was even breathing. He had a feeling she was in shock at the realization she likely wasn't getting back to her mother.

Sophia whimpered when he stood and looked up her eyes locked on him. She stood up and shadowed him as he started getting his stuff situated. She wasn't letting him get more than a few feet away at the most and he would have laughed if things weren't so fucked up. Fucked up didn't even begin to cover things right now and he felt sick for her. He felt sick for himself. He was about to do something that was going to cause Merle and Mac to groan at him and call him the fucking sweet one again. But damn well knew both of them would have done the same shit as him.

Daryl looked down at her when he was ready and grunted something unintelligible as he chewed his thumb and scuffed his boots. She was waiting on something from him but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Listen kid we'll keep looking for your mom but I gotta get back to my brothers." Daryl scanned the area and looked at her before squatting down. She was listening to him and focused solely on him.

Sophia rolled the sleeves of the shirt up he'd given her the other night and nodded, "She's out there my mama is. She wouldn't give up."

"Damn straight." He smirked at her.

Daryl stood and Sophia followed him as they started down the road and cut over the opposite guard rail they came over. Daryl turned grabbing ahold of her arm as they made their way down the hill. She was clinging to his arm just as tightly and watching every step she took. Getting to the bottom Daryl started following the sounds of running water and she walked right next to him her little body almost brushing his.

It would take them all day to get back to where his brothers had set camp up but if he was lucky they were still there. It'd only been two days and he knew Mac and Merle would wait as long as they could. Sophia's little face grew serious the more they walked and she was watching her feet.

"How come you walk so quiet?"

Daryl looked over and then around them, "Comes with time if your out here enough and hunting."

"I wanna learn."

Daryl looked down at her again and seen her eyes watching his feet now. She was subtlety changing the way she was walking to mirror him. He slowed his pace and stopped walking almost completely. She looked up and he motioned to her feet she looked down and he started giving her pointers on how to step. She listened completely absorbed in what he was saying and copying what he was saying.

A couple of hours later and Daryl and Sophia were getting into the woods he knew better. Not that he had trouble in the woods but he had hunted these before. They were getting close to where his brothers were hopefully still camped. Sophia was dead on her feet and he wanted to go keep going but knew she couldn't. She needed a break and he needed to figure out what the fuck he was going to do with a little girl in the middle of all this shit. Luckily they hadn't run into any walkers and he figured it was partly because his brothers and him had dropped all of they had seen and the smell was driving them away.

That had been a stroke of genius as him and Mac had hunted. They had just killed four of the bastards and were standing in the center of the dead fucks when a group of them had started through. They had walked by without so much as stopping and looking at them as they stood right there in the open. Mac and Daryl had both looked down to the bodies at their feet and it hit them like with hunting and scent blocking the dead bodies here of the walkers were doing the same for them. Since then they had left the bodies close to camp and it had shielded them for the most part and they could move a little more freely.

When they started coming across more bodies laying Daryl's body relaxed more as the tension left his shoulders. He was wore down and tired. He was fucking starving at this point since he'd made sure Sophia was eating and drinking water. She was smaller and would wear down quicker than him in this heat. Besides he knew what it was like to go hungry and didn't want to put that on this little girl.

When they stepped out on the asphalt he swallowed not seeing his brothers. Hell even Martinez would have had him in his sights by now once they heard him moving through the brush. They were gone. Fuck. Daryl knew they were out there and where in the general direction they were going but things were going to be rougher making sure Sophia was safe and trying to find her mom. Following his brothers was going to take him further from where her mother. He couldn't do this alone though and moving with a kid wasn't the best of situations if he was going to search for someone. He needed his brothers if this kid a chance at getting her mother back.

Sophia grabbed his hand as she stepped next to him. The sun was hitting her hair throwing a golden halo around her head. She looked up at him smiling, "Are you brothers like you Daryl?"

He snorted, "My brothers are...there something."

"I hope they like me." She made a weird face like she was fighting crying and then met his eyes again her own watering, "You all that I've got now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait on update. Life has been hitting me hard and I've been struggling for time to even breathe. Thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows. I'd love to hear what your all thinking about where things are. **

Daryl and Sophia were both watching as the sun climbed higher in the sky both tired and worn down. He knew she hadn't slept the best and he hadn't slept at all. He knew where his brothers were going and if it had just been him he could hoofed it and got there today. With Sophia he didn't want to push her and chance the girl getting hurt trying to keep up.

She was rubbing her arms right now and making faces at the dirt she could see. He wanted to laugh at her but held it in and looked over towards the sloping bank on the other side of the road.

"Come on kid."

Sophia grabbed her bag of stuff she had pilfered with his help and trotted after him. Daryl stepped over the guard rail and Sophia made a face at him causing him to laugh and pick her up quickly and set her over the ditch that set just by the guard-rail. She nodded her thanks and they started down the incline and the more they the more he could see her energy pick up.

"You hear that!" She beamed at him.

Daryl nodded and looked at her. Coming through the brush they stepped out on to a sandy area next to a small stream. It wasn't much but it was enough for her to clean up. Sophia looked at him and then the water and around them.

"You so worried about some dirt on you there you go." Daryl arched a brow at her.

Sophia dropped her pack and then looked at him, "You wont let anything happen to me?"

Daryl nodded, "Get cleaned up kid I'll keep watch."

Daryl wasn't sure how long he had stood there but the smell of her soap and the sounds of splashing were all around him. She was humming to herself and if anything maybe she wouldn't look so depressed now. It didn't make up for her mother being lost but at least she didn't smell like a dead body anymore. He heard her let out a sigh and the sound of her bag zipping as his eyes scanned around them.

"You wanna clean up? I'll keep watch too." Sophia peered up at him her wet hair clinging to her face and neck.

He shook his head, "No time for it."

Daryl wasn't worried about how he looked or anything besides getting to his brothers and getting this girl to her mother. She wasn't going to lose her, not her mother. Daryl's eyes went to the girl next to him and he grimaced at the idea of her being so young and losing her mother. The world was fucked all to hell but there was something about that girl, she didn't deserve this. He was going to get her back to her mother no matter what, no fucking matter what. He'd keep her safe, they all would till her mother had her back. Daryl looked down again and Sophia smiled up at him and he looked ahead grimacing. He couldn't let himself get attached to this kid. She wasn't staying, she was getting back to her group.

They had walked for a good few hours again when he heard the first sounds that someone was near. He stopped walking altogether and caught Sophia around the waist when she didn't stop immediately. She was hauled up and lifted against his body as he listened. She went on high alert as his body radiated tension.

"Sophia I want you to climb this tree and not come down for anyone or anything you hear. You got me?" Daryl pushed her towards the tree and then lifted her forcing her to catch the branches, "You don't come down until you see me."

She gave him a wide-eyed look, "Don't leave me Daryl, please."

"I'm coming back kid."

"Nooo."

He was around the tree though and moving towards the voices. He couldn't make out much but he had to make sure it was safe to pass before he ever brought Sophia this way. There was no way in hell he was putting her in danger. None. He'd made her a promise and damn well planned to keep. Chest heaving he looked over the embankment and the air whistled from his chest at what he saw. He could do this.

* * *

><p>The car came to a stop and the doors swung open leaving a creaking sound to accompany boots on the ground. Looking around was hard and the thundering of her heart was like a lead weight almost it. Carol walked forward towards the car they had written the message for Sophia on and ran her hand over the trunk.<p>

"Someone was here..." Andrea spoke quietly next to her looking around. "Do you think they could be close by?"

Shane walked forward-looking at the trunk, "Whoever it was took the shit we left best guess is their long gone."

Carol didn't listen to them. She refused to believe her daughter was lost. Carol shook her head thinking about her daughter out there afraid running and not stopping. She regretted not taking the time to teach her something, anything for defense...for survival.

Carol and Shane both shifted and she looked down and raised a brow. Carol squatted her hand picking up the juice box that was setting in the shade of the vehicle. Carol let out a breath when she seen the little straw done the same as Sophia always done them when she was done. It was twisted to the point of breaking and then shoved down into the opening leaving only a sparse piece showing.

"She was here." Carol mumbled.

Shane went to his knee next to her, "What makes you think that?"

Carol motioned to the juice box, "She's done this for so long."

Andrea moved around the vehicle and Carol just looked around going to the guard-rail. Looking over there was a clear path where someone...more than person clearly from the boot prints right over the rail had come up. Carol swallowed at the realization and felt sick at the thought that Sophia was with someone besides her or the group. Who was this person, who she was assume was a man from the size of the print.

Carol looked around again panic settling in. "SOPHIA!" Moving through the cars and the pile up, "SOPHIA BABY!"

The only answer Carol received was the faint whisper of wind against the trees and desolate space around them. No one was there.

"Why wouldn't she wait!" Carol cried out.

Andrea moved quick to her side but Carol felt frozen inside.

"Carol whoever it is clearly brought her back..."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE!" Carol snapped her tears spilling over.

Shane ran a hand over his head, "Look...Carol the road might not have been safe. We'll keep coming back. We know she's out there. Whoever it is that found her could have left her out there, hell they didn't even have to bring her back to this road BUT they did." Shane moved towards her his eyes sweeping the area, "That counts for something."

Carol's chest heaved and she looked around her and to the car with the plea for her daughter to wait. She set down in the spot the juice box was and felt like she was drowning. Carol swiped at her face. "She should have never been out there."

Andrea set down with her grasping her hand, "No...but she's alive Carol. She has to be. We'll find her and we'll never stop looking."

Carol felt despair gripping her at the thought of her daughter with some strange man. She knew all to well what men were capable of in the world before it went to hell. In this lawless wreck of a world she didn't want to think of the type of freedom someone like Ed would feel out there. Someone worse than Ed.

The sun was dropping lower and lower in the sky as time went by with them waiting on a sign of her girl. It was clear that whoever had her moved on...moved on and her daughter wasn't here. The despair that was in her chest was shredding and she was tired. Tired of being here and felt suppressed by all the fear that one person could bear. She felt like Sophia's presence still lingered here and she wanted that, she needed that. She needed her daughter.

Carol swallowed and finally looked up at Shane seeing him looking at her. "We gotta go Carol. We'll come back."

Carol didn't speak only pushing herself standing. Andrea was clutching her hand tightly and it felt like that was the only thing keeping her here. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. What was left without her daughter? Sophia had been her reason for so many years of just fighting through every day. Without her it felt like those wounds would never heal, there was too much that time couldn't erase. This pain was to real and it was all-encompassing as she walked away from the road.

Andrea met her eyes and she seen the steel in them, "Carol you aren't alone."

Andrea got in the car and Carol flinched knowing that Andrea was talking about her own loss. Amy. She wasn't alone in this but she knew in her heart her daughter was alive. Surely she would feel it if she wasn't. She'd know. Carol looked back over the road and swallowed. She would find her daughter. She would be stronger when she did and she'd be able to protect her this time. Keep her safe. They wouldn't be afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is a short chapter for me. A really short chapter. But there is a reason for that and well...sorry. lol**

Martinez's eyes swiveled to him the second he seen him and if Daryl hadn't been so elated to see him he would have been worried at the look. He would have realized something really fucked was wrong. He took one step before he went to his knees hard the ground jarring him and feeling the abrasive action split his skin. Thing s faded fast after that. All washed out and fading to a deep pitch blackness as the ground rushed up to meet his face.

"DARYL!" The rasping voice that echoed went unheard.

* * *

><p>Sophia watched the sun dropping and swallowed. She felt the cool air nipping at her skin and shifted her eyes begging for Daryl to appear through the trees. He'd promised. She kept chanting it over and over in her head as the day dragged on. Daryl wouldn't leave her.<p>

Sophia let her little feet dangle as she watched the wind blow the leaves in the trees as some started to drop. Leaning against the tree she let her self relax and closed her eyes. Sophia was beyond tired and setting in the tree was the most rest she felt like she'd had in weeks.

"I'm heading on up."

Sophia's eyes snapped open and she withdrew her body hearing the unfamiliar voice. She grimaced her eyes searching for Daryl and feeling tears well up. Looking around she realized she must have slept for a few hours. _Hours_. Daryl wouldn't have left her this long she knew that.

"Yeah." The rasping twang in the voice had Sophia peaking over.

Her eyes landed on two separate men. The one she was looking at had his back to her his head cocked to the side as the larger of the two looked around.

"It's getting late."

Shifting on his feet, "You think I don't fucking know that?"

"What the fuck are we looking for then?"

The man Sophia had watched turned slightly and she smiled, "Something isn't fucking right Merle, he'd be here by now and you know it. Something is wrong."

The man Merle looked at him and gave him a hard look, "DO what you need to. Make this right in your head but he aint out here brother."

They split up and she watched as the man that'd been irritated stood there watching the other go. He seemed tense and he turned looking around. Sophia made a noise in her throat seeing Daryl and wanted to jump down but knew it was to high for her to land good.

"Daryl!" Sophia called softly.

Sharp eyes landed on the tree she was in and Sophia swung her legs down waiting on him. He was moving quick and the look on his face seem worried causing her to tense and look for the monsters that had been out there.

"What'd you say kid?" The voice that called up to her was distinct and thick, not Daryl.

* * *

><p>Merle moved towards the road and paused hearing Martinez's voice loud and clear. There was a long whistle followed by him calling Daryl's name over and over. Merle knew that whistle. He knew something was wrong and turned from where he was headed and circled around to the pile up behind where he'd left the man. He cursed outloud lowly when he realized Mac had sensed something was wrong and he hadn't listened. He should have known Mac would know Daryl was close those two always had that weird shit going on with them since they were kids.<p>

"Wake the fuck up." Martinez snapped.

The worry in Martinez's voice had Merle walking quicker and he paused when he heard more boots.

"Shut the fuck up! You trying to bring more of those fucking things down on us!" The voice was worried as well. "Where is the rest of your group! WE know two walked out in those woods."

Merle got further along and seen there were three men and that Martinez was on his knees and Daryl was laid out on the ground not moving. White hot rage pulsed through his body at the sight of his baby brother hurt. Jerking his rifle around he cracked off two quick rapid shots putting two men down that were flanking the leader.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" The girl cried out. Her little legs pulled higher in the tree.<p>

Mac was watching her and felt himself with panic racing in his blood along side adrenaline. She called him Daryl. She knew his brother but how the fuck did this kid know his brother and where the fuck was he. Why the fuck was she in this goddamned tree.

"You called me Daryl." He started slow seeing panic and tears on her face. "He's my brother, kid where is he?"

She studied him and seemed to relax some leaning down more towards him. He could easily reach her from here but made no move towards her. She was giving him a hard look and he seen her eyes running all over him.

"You look like him but he told me not to come down unless it was _him_." She spoke softly.

Mac looked around, "Where'd he go.?"

Sophia looked around and the pointed towards the road. Mac looked up at her and nodded, "Alri-"

He cut his words off at the sound of a gun shots. Sophia was up the tree faster than he'd anticipated and her little shuddering breaths the only sounds. He didn't think twice before he took off at a dead run knowing that there was nothing he could do right now for the little girl. Coming up the incline he could hear Merle's livid voice his accent becoming so thick that he was sure that the other person likely didn't know what he was saying.

Cresting the hill he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes went to the body on the ground. Daryl wasn't moving in the slightest and he couldn't even see a rise or fall to his chest. Mac looked to Merle and seen him handling whatever was wrong and Martinez moving to him as well. He dropped to his knees next to Daryl and rolled him on his back. Daryl dropped over unceremoniously and his head lulled to the side. Mac cringed seeing blood at the corner of his mouth and the bruising on his face already showing.

"Who fucking touched him?" His voice was a low burning rage of southern draw and fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Groaning his head felt like he'd went twelve rounds with Tyson and he blinked looking up into the dim sky. He was pulling in slow breaths trying to figure out what the hell had happened when he heard the voices close by. He groaned again as he set up and a shadow came over him. Eyes focusing Mac's face was right there and his eyes were wild-looking him over.

Daryl cleared his throat looking around and panic set in as he realized how late it was, "Sophia?"

Mac made a face and then set back, "Shit."

Daryl shoved Mac to the side and climbed to his feet and took a second to get his bearings before heading over to the side of the road. He could tell his brothers were following him but he didn't stop. His worry for Sophia was winning out over his brothers being there now. He was walking quick despite the headache making it feel like his heart beat had taken up residence behind his eyes.

Coming to the tree Daryl looked up through it but didn't see her. "Sophia!" When nothing but silence met him he caught the lowest branch but Mac caught his arm.

"Your ass just got laid out aint no way in hell your climbing shit." Mac snapped.

He moved quick swinging up into the tree. Daryl lost sight of him as the light faded and he turned his eyes going around them and see Merle and Martinez both watching around them silent and stoic. Merle turned meeting his eyes and he gave Daryl a look before looking around again. He could hear Mac moving in the tree and then he was speaking low.

There was a grunt and then the tree was shaking and he heard a yelp. "Hold the hell still kid."

"STOP!" Sophia shrieked.

"OW what the fuck!" Mac barked. "Did you fucking claw me?"

"Mac shut up! Sophia!" Daryl called up there, "Girl come on down."

He seen a tiny little body appear and then her little face did, "Daryl?"

Mac dropped down and landed next to him rubbing his throat and looking up towards the tree, "She clawed me like a goddamn cat."

Daryl didn't say anything but Sophia was already moving down the tree more. She let her legs dangle and Daryl caught her as she started down. He tried to set her down but her little arms wrapped around his throat so tight he was having trouble breathing. She was crying against his throat and he felt eyes on him as his face burned red. He wasn't sure how to deal with an emotional woman let alone a kid.

He just started walking hoping that she'd calm down on the way back towards the camp. He felt her little body shuddering and it hit him how cold she felt and he cringed. Pulling her tighter to his body her little legs wrapped around him and she sagged letting him bear her entire weight.

"So little brother where'd you get a kid at?" Merle started walking along side him.

Daryl cut his eyes to him as he started up the hill. Merle wasn't being snarky but seemed curious instead. Daryl gave him a look and shook his head trying to get Merle to understand that now wasn't the best time. Sophia's breathing was slowing down and her little sobs had stopped but she was hiccuping against his throat and each time he heard Mac chuckle.

"You know Daryl shocks the shit out of me to say this but father hood looks good on you." Martinez snorted walking ahead of them.

Mac guffawed and Daryl felt like hitting them both but couldn't cause Sophia was wrapped around him like a vine and he didn't wanna chance dropping her. Getting there he walked straight for the fire they'd all but abandoned. He looked around and didn't see any signs of the men he'd seen for a brief second before things had went to shit. He knew without asking what had happened and just pushed it from his mind, things were different now.

Setting at the fire he looked over when his bigger pack was set next to him and he looked up at Mac. He squatted down and motioned to it, "She needs something on her before she gets sick."

Daryl nodded and Mac shoved Daryl's leather jacket at him. Sophia was in his lap refusing to move from him her little body slumped as she fought sleep. Daryl handed her a bottle of water and she drank it greedily. She was looking around her eyes going between his brothers and Martinez. Daryl draped his jacket over her and she pulled it tighter to her as she set the bottle down.

"You hungry kid?" Martinez looked over at her smiling.

Daryl felt her stomach rumble and she gave a sheepish look. Martinez stood and walked over squatting down in front of her holding out dried and salted venison to her. She licked her lips and her little hand came out tentatively and took it. She sniffed it and he laughed as she took a small bite then a larger.

She smiled at Martinez, "Thank you Sir." Her little voice was timid and soft.

He gave her a broad smile, "No sir...makes me feel old. Martinez is the name."

She relaxed more against him and Daryl felt fatigue hitting him. The events of the past few days hitting him hard. He hadnt really slept more than two hours he was sure. He'd been running on high alert being alone out there with just him watching this little girl. He hadn't allowed himself to rest or even bother with eating really. He'd made sure she'd eaten and drank enough water but he'd pushed himself harder and harder knowing that his brothers were close. But now, now it was hitting him and he felt himself starting to get drowsy.

Mac set down next to him his back against the same vehicle. They were boxed in completely on all sides. The heat on the pavement from the day and the small fire was starting to make his muscles loosen up and he slumped more.

"Have you eaten anything at all?"

Daryl grit his teeth and closed his eyes leaning his head back, "I'm fine Mac."

He felt Sophia move on him and lean against him more using his chest as a pillow. "I haven't seen him eat." Her voice was so low he barely heard her.

Mac growled in his throat and he felt something shoved towards him, "You're gonna run your ass into the ground." Mac snapped.

Daryl looked down at Sophia and she smiled watching as Mac forced more food on him. He ate it mechanically not tasting it as his mind raced on what to say to his brothers later about this girl. He knew that he had no idea where her mother was. There was no trail. They were on a road for fucks sake and by Sophia's own admission they had running vehicles. It was untelling how far that group had gotten or where they were headed.

Sophia's little body was completely lax against him and he looked down drinking the last of his water. She was sleeping her hand tightened in his shirt, she was clenching it tight in her fist. Her words raced through his mind. _You're all that I've got._

"So what happened out there?" Mac spoke low.

Merle was setting on the hood of a truck watching out over them. Martinez was doing the same and Daryl let himself relax more. He didn't have to ride high on fight or flight reflex right now.

"Was tracking a doe when she came crashing through the brush with a bunch of those fucks chasing her." Daryl shifted her and got more comfortable. "When I caught up to her she was trying to get in a tree with some cornering her."

Merle moved closer listening as he'd recounted what all had happened. All three of them were watching him and Martinez swore under his breath, "She's fucking lucky, girls got an angle watching her back."

Mac nudged Daryl and he growled knowing Mac had a joke. "Shut it."

"You got an idea where they are?" Merle looked him in the eye.

Daryl shook his head, "Not a goddamn clue but I couldn't leave that girl there like that."

"No, no you couldn't." Mac's voice was low and quiet.

Daryl knew that Mac was thinking about the time Daryl himself had been lost in the mountains for nine days. No one had looked for him when that had happened and when he did make it back it was even more clear what a piece of shit his father was. He shook his head and leaned his head back again hoping his headache went away.

"You need to sleep you look like shit." Mac chuckled.

Daryl nodded already feeling that pull of sleep as the night sky and stars danced above them. His dreams were filled with flashes of blue moving through the woods and him running after it. The closer the got the further Sophia got from him but her laughter was loud and echoing around him in the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I don't when I'll get to update again this weekend. Those of you that know me and talk to me know I'm an avid hunter. A big game hunting season is in and that is where a lot of my time will be spent this weekend (weather permitting). If I do start updating well I've got lucky and the horrible weather held off and or I got my tag filled quick. Either way I hope you all enjoy this and I'd love to hear what you think. Have a great weekend. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, reads and review! Y'all are great!**

Daryl kept his face straight and didn't crack his eyes open as he listened to the conversation taking place. Mac was arguing with Sophia it seemed. He wanted to laugh at the idea of his brother being that petulant that he was fighting with a little girl but in all honesty he wasn't a bit surprised. Mac would argue with a brick wall that it was wrong if felt the need to.

"I'm not sure why your being a little shit." Mac huffed.

He felt Sophia's little legs kick out over his lap. He kept his body relaxed despite wanting to tense. What was the point anyways? The girl had all but used him as a mattress last night after they had made it back up here. It seemed she was still trying to attach herself him.

"I'm not sure why you have to be..." Sophia's voice stalled out and she hissed out a breath, "I don't like you."

Mac snorted loudly, "Get use to me kid, I go where he goes and it looks like we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other."

Sophia sighed and they went quiet for a while. Daryl started to move when Sophia turned again and started talking. "Why do you and him look so much alike? Merle is his brother but he don't look like him that much."

"Cause Merle is an old ugly bastard." Mac chuckled.

Sophia laughed and he fought smiling. Her laugh was lighter than he had heard yet despite her declaring she didn't like Mac.

"Besides me and this asshole are twins kid." Mac snorted again.

Daryl caught an elbow to the ribs and cracked his eyes open looking at Mac. He was raising his brow and Mac copied him. "Time to wake up."

Sophia stood up and Daryl groaned his hate for unforgiving black top becoming more prevalent. His back was stiff but for once he didn't feel like he was a walker himself. Mac stood and grabbed his forearm dragging him to his feet.

Sophia was beaming up at him her little face clear of the mess of emotions she had been last night. Goddamn he was thankful for that. She was walking right next to him as he made his way over to Martinez and Merle. Both were leaning over a map and he leaned against the side. He knew Merle wanted to move on but he still felt like this girls mother was out there somewhere.

Sophia's little hand tugged at Merle's shirt tail and he turned his head looking at her. His anger at being interrupted left his face and he raised a brow at her, "What'ya need kid?"

Sophia looked up at him before looking to Merle again, "Are we going to look for my mom?"

Merle's face was carefully clear as he looked down at Sophia. He started folding the map up and nodded his head, "We're gonna look as me move kid aint much else we can do and we aren't splitting up." His voice was firm, "Getting split up gets you killed out there kid."

Sophia seemed to be thinking it over and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Mac kept shooting looks over to Daryl. He had shading of a bruise under his eye but it could be worse he supposed. He held his laugh in watching the way Sophia shadowed him. Despite his usual loathing at bratty little shit kicker of kids he had to admit this one wasn't that bad. She listened and wasn't acting like a fucking idiot, that was a plus.<p>

Sophia was looking all around them and Mac smirked realizing she was trying to figure out what was going on. The sound of a bike thundering to life had her jumping and latching on to Daryl immediately. Eyes wide she was searching for the sound.

Mac snorted, "Just Merle kid."

Sophia relaxed and stopped when Mac started unlocking doors on a vehicle. Daryl opened the back hatch and tossed his pack in like Martinez. Mac tossed the keys at the other man and he caught them raising a brow.

"Your ass is driving this time I don't wanna hear Merle crying about my driving again." Mac glared.

Martinez nodded, "If you didn't drive like you were trying to intentionally wreck it wouldn't be an issue."

Mac pulled the door open on the passenger side and look at the man, "But did you die though?"

Daryl laughed behind him and Mac smiled seeing Martinez fighting his own smile, "You aint right niño."

Mac climbed in and watched Sophia moved ahead of Daryl buckling herself in. Daryl set down behind him his eyes amused and watching them up front.

"Don't be speaking your fucking jibberish at me." Mac snapped, "Speaking fuckin' English or not at all."

"I'm not very fluent in redneck asshole forgive me." Martinez chuckled as he started the Jeep up.

Daryl guffawed in the back surprising both men at his abrupt laughter before he smothered it like usual. Sophia's small laugh could be heard and Mac looked at Daryl seeing a small smile on his lips as he leaned his head back closing his eyes. He was wore out more than any of them realized and Mac knew that whatever he'd been doing out there while with Sophia, taking care of himself hadn't been a very high priority.

Martinez shot Mac a worried look but he shook his head already hearing Daryl's breathing evening out. Sophia didn't take long to follow after him as the cool air pulled through the windows. Her little body was using Daryl was a pillow again and Mac chuckled.

"He took a bad hit there yesterday." Martinez's voice was low. "He looked rough lastnight but he still looks wore out this morning."

Mac watched Merle riding ahead of them and nodded, "He's been out there all that time and I bet your ass he aint slept or ate the entire time. If he did it was a handful of minutes. He wouldn't risk that girl getting hurt."

The rest of the ride was silent as they rode hard. Mac watched as walkers watched them blaze by but never have a chance at catching him. Cars were burned on the road in some spots and in other places there was nothing more than bloody messes. It was a gruesome thing to see how far things had fallen and how quick. He didn't so much give a shit about the rest of the world but he knew that things were changing and quick. The only real difference for Mac and Daryl so far was Merle wasn't over seas, they weren't a nine to five, and they seen even fewer people.

Hell him and Daryl had both been avid hunters to begin with who hated being around people. As far as all that goes they knew how to survive and take care of themselves. They didn't need the world to make and it was a damn good thing to cause it looked like the rest of it had done went and died.

"Where the fuck we goin' anyways?" Mac questioned after a few hours.

Martinez smiled, "When they brought me and Merle back from over seas one of the first places we came through looked deserted. Not picked over, notta. We were talking this morning that it'd be a good chance if anything to get some more supplies...besides that girl is gonna need more than a pair of shorts and that little shirt."

Mac looked back at her and seen her wrapped in one of his shirts. She was sprawled out her legs in Daryl's lap and his hand was wrapped around her tiny little ankle keeping her steady. He was still knocked out and Mac would have been worried but he knew he needed sleep. Daryl had been non stop since this shit kicked off and it was about time his ass crashed and slept for a while.

"I hear ya. How long we got?" Mac spoke turning back around.

Martinez smiled, "Not long now niño."

Mac growled, "Told your ass about speaking your jibberish."

Martinez laughed his head nodding as he shifted gears, "And I've told your redneck ass to shut up a dozen times yet neither of seem to listen."

"How about that." Mac sneered.

Mac nodded his eyes taking in the area and realized more houses were starting to show. They were coming up on the outskirts of a town that was for sure. Merle was slowing and he turned nudging Daryl awake after a while. He opened his eyes blinking away sleep and looked at him.

Daryl raised a brow, "Where we at?"

"Hell." Mac grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl's eyes went around them and he didn't see many walkers at all as they walked. He had insisted on parking a bit from where they were scavenging since they had Sophia with them. Mac was humming just to his side and he already knew what he was about to do and was going to try to stop him.

"Fuckin' stop." Daryl growled.

Mac swung around till he was walking backwards directly in front of Daryl going up a set of steps.

"I hope you fall." Daryl snapped.

Sophia snorted next to him and Mac smiled. "Really? And if I broke my neck? What about my ankle?"

"Just shut the fuck up." Daryl growled.

Martinez shot them both a look and motioned to the next house. Him and Merle were moving up the steps leaving them to clear and search this house. Sophia was waiting patiently next to them.

"Kid you know who Kansas is?"

"A state." She deadpanned.

Daryl tried to stifle his laugh but it started slipping in small barks getting both of their attention. Sophia moved over by him still shooting Mac mean looks. Maybe she hadn't warmed up to Mac completely.

He started humming again Daryl glared at Mac's back as the humming got louder. The door was opened swiftly and Sophia was tucked close to him instantly. Mac picked up a dish at the side table and tossed it making a loud clatter. They stayed silent listening and Sophia stood looking at the broke dish. Her little eyes were wide and Daryl looked at Mac raising a brow.

"You alright?" Mac questioned.

Sophia looked at him and nodded, "I've never seen someone just throw a dish for fun."

Mac grinned at her, "Ahhh kid you aint living if you don't just break shit on a whim."

He handed Sophia a plate crystal vase and she looked to Daryl. He leaned against the wall. If there was walkers in the house they'd surely come running at the noise these two were about to make. She smiled but waited til he nodded at her. She hurled the vase and it hit the hardwood and shattered. The tinkling pinging noises of broken crystal rained around and she clapped excitedly. There was a following crash where Mac shattered something and then her again. He watched as they cleared an entire room of breakable shit before shaking his head. Sophia seemed to be enjoying herself and Mac seemed to not be such a dick. It was a win win.

Daryl groaned and motioned he was going upstairs. Sophia moved with him and he chuckled watching as Mac cleared the bottom of the house quickly. He figured Mac would stick to him like glue for a while after how long they were separated. His eyes went to Sophia and he could only imagine how her mother would feel if she got her back right now. No idea she was alive to suddenly have her back and safe. Daryl smiled and licked his lips, he wanted that for her, for them. He didn't want her to die or her mother.

He couldn't help but be curious about what her mother would think about her being stuck with four men. One of which had a record with some questionable activities. Merle despite being in the military looked more like a hardened criminal. Martinez was the only one who looked like he wasn't going to start shooting people at any second. Daryl didn't deny he looked like a dickhead and he was most of the time. He didn't have time for people and it left him with many social graces missing.

Daryl cleared all the room and motioned Sophia into one, "See if any of this will fit kid."

She made a noise in her throat at him and stomped her foot. Mac walked in and flopped down on the pink bed, "I think this bed was made for me."

"Its pink."

"So?" Mac challenged.

"Boys don't like pink stuff."

Mac set up and shot a lewd look at Daryl before giving Sophia wide eyes, "Surely you aren't insulting me? I'm not a boy I'm a man and I can like what the fuck I want."

"Ed woulda called you a queer." Sophia spoke. Her eyes widened instantly and her hand slapped over her mouth. She made a noise and her eyes watered, "I'm sorry."

She turned and tried to escaped but Daryl caught her by the shoulder and Mac was watching them. He was giving Daryl a questioning look and he wanted to tell him to just leave it. But Mac wasn't one to leave shit alone and he knew he would eventually ask.

"Sophia." Daryl's voice was low.

She looked up at him her little eyes watering, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to his ass and me. You aint done shit to apologize for. Fuck Ed and what he thought. If he's the reason your apologizing cause he'd jumped on to you then he can go fucking himself." Mac snapped. "Who is Ed anyways?"

Sophia looked at Mac and smiled slightly, "He was my dad."

Mac made a face and looked at Daryl again, "Seems like a real fucking peach."

"He's dead."

Daryl shook his head at Mac and Mac nodded. He slipped out of the room and Daryl heard him searching the other rooms. Sophia walked back into this one and started pulling clothes down and setting on the bed. She kept looking to Daryl where he leaned on the wall looking out the window. He was watching for walkers or people in general. He had a feeling they were being watched but wasn't sure. He couldn't shake it.

"Mac don't really like pink does he?" Sophia asked quietly.

Daryl snorted and smiled, "Nah he was messin' with you."

"The fuck I was." Mac called through the house before they heard a loud bang and glass breaking. He was laughing and then there was the sound of him singing as more shit broke.

Daryl scowled and looked at her but she was smiling. "I wish I'd known you and him before things went bad." Her little voice had something in it he tried to place.

He looked at her and wasn't sure why she'd say that. She had her mother even though her father had been a piece of shit. He set down in the window and looked at the clothes she gathered.

"Those all fit?" She looked at him and huffed, "Find the long sleeves and jeans." Walking to the door he heard her moving but turned stopping her, "I'm stepping just into the room across the hall. Try these on kid. Don't wanna pack stuff around that don't fit. Only slow me down if you put a bunch of that in that duffel."

She nodded and he moved into the room with Mac. He was sprawled out on the bed smoking. "Want one?" He held the pack up.

Walking over Daryl set on the bed and Mac handed them too him. Leaning down Mac lit his cigarette and Daryl inhaled.

"Where the hell was her dad when she was out there?"

Daryl looked over blowing out smoke, "Dead."

Mac shook his head, "She don't seem to bothered."

Daryl made a noise in his throat, "From what she's said about him don't think I would be either."

"She aint us though brother."

"I know that asshole." Daryl snapped.

Mac smiled and nudged him with his boot, "I found a bunch of burritos."

"He's gonna hit you."

"I'm gonna ask him how many would it take for a blow job." Mac had a smile on his face and started laughing.

Daryl blew out more smoke and looked at him, "Between your pink blanket she really thinks you want and that joke he's really gonna think your queer."

Mac nodded, "Likely but I'll have a good laugh out of it."

After about ten minutes Sophia trotted in clean jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled back and untangled from her face. She looked presentable compared to the two of them. She didn't even blink as she climbed up in the bed and laid down next to Mac and let her legs drop in his lap. Mac chuckled again and Daryl shot him a look.

"Sophia whats that mom of yours like?"

Sophia beamed and looked at him, "She's a lot cooler than you."

"I doubt that but humor me." Mac spread his hands out above him.

Sophia started smiling and shifted her body, "I always loved when she would bake. She could make anything taste good I swear it."

Mac hummed and licked his lips, "What I wouldn't give for someone who could cook to be here."

Sophia clapped her hands, "When we find my mama she would cook for you I bet."

Mac grinned and looked at Daryl, "Think she'd want to thank my brother there not me for saving you kid."

Sophia shook her head and set up, "My mama isn't greedy Mac. If she cooked she would wanna feed you too."

Daryl looked at her and how serious she was and had to smile. She set talking more about her mother and he could tell that she was really missing her. He didn't doubt that though. She was holding it together better than he thought a little girl would. Not that he knew much about kids but this one seemed a bit more level headed than he had expected.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl turned his head looking over when Merle and Martinez walked out of their house. He whistled low and Merle turned looking at him his eyes immediately scanning the area before they all moved as one. Mac came by Daryl and took the duffel bag of Sophia's stuff from Daryl. Mac gave him a pointed look and then looked at Sophia. She was looking around unsure but her breathing was faster and Daryl sighed. He knew that she couldn't move as fast as them and nodded letting Mac take his stuff.

"Move it." Merle snarled.

Daryl nodded and before he could even move Merle, Martinez, and Mac were running down a side street. Daryl scooped Sophia up and sprinted after them. Her arms went around his neck and she clung to him like her life depended on it. He was following the sounds of boots knowing that he was behind them more than they were comfortable with. Rounding the corner he nearly slammed in Merle.

"In the house." Merle's voice was cold and focused.

Daryl stepped through the door and had to pry Sophia's arms from around his neck. She was watching him with wide eyes. The sun was getting low and Daryl knew they were going to be spending time in this subdivision. He didn't like the idea when he knew there were people close by.

Shots a few streets over had all of them tensing. Mac nodded at him and disappeared up the steps. The sound of shattering glass and then a thud let him know that Mac was out on the roof. Martinez was standing with him Sophia between them as they made a route through the house checking things out. She was curled up on the love seat watching them her eyes wide.

"Daryl are we safe?"

Merle picked that time to walk through and looked at her, "You aint in danger kid."

Mac thundered down the steps and looked at Merle jerking his head to the side. Daryl dropped down on the couch and it only took Sophia a minute or two before she was setting next to him. He could feel her shivering despite having on warmer clothes and cursed. Shrugging out of his leather jacket he handed it to her and she wrapped up smiling at him.

Martinez was checking the windows and makings sure they were all locked and covered. Mac came in setting on the other side of Sophia kicking his feet up on the table. He was running his knife under his nails as they waited. Mac kept looking at him then Sophia. There was a protective fire starting in Mac's eyes every time he looked at the girl and it made Daryl want to laugh. He could remember the times when Mac's exes had wanted more from him and he'd pushed them all away. He'd pushed and pushed saying he didn't want some bullshit marriage and a woman shitting out kids.

"You forgot your pink blanket." Sophia was grinning.

Mac chuckled, "Guess we'll have to find another wont we?"

Sophia beamed and leaned back against his ribs her legs going into Mac's lap. He lifted his arms and shot her a confused look. Daryl did laugh then. The noise caught Merle and Martinez's attention and they walked into the room. Martinez was smiling at them and shaking his head and Daryl knew that he was thinking the same thing. He'd known Mac for a long time and it was amusing to them all to see such a little girl already taking up residence in his personal space when us always cringed away from the word kid before.

Merle looked at him, "You said you think people were close when you were at the other house?"

"Didn't see them but all the same felt like someone was watching us." Daryl was watching his brother.

Mac grunted and they all looked over seeing Sophia kick his stomach, "Listen you little shit.."

"Mac." Merle snapped, "What'd you see up on the roof?"

Mac let go of her leg and she was smiling up at Daryl. He wanted to laugh but held it in waiting for his brother to go on. It was important that they knew they could stay here. If it was just them they could have hit the woods and made a round about way to the vehicle and been gone. Moving in the woods at night with a kid wasn't so much an option. She needed more rest and wouldn't be able to make that walk and it'd have one of them carrying her while the other carried more stuff. It'd have them in a bind if something was to happen where they needed to defend themselves.

"I could see walkers making their way over a few streets but as far as people, none." Mac shrugged, "Think they moved off. I heard a vehicle after a bit and it sounded like it was moving away."

Merle nodded, "We'll stay here tonight and then move on."

Daryl nodded at his words his mind drifting. He was thinking over the things Sophia had said about her mother Carol. From what she had said he could imagine that things before the whatever the fuck this was started weren't so great. He got the sense that Ed was an abusive bastard and it the way the kid felt about her father was any indication then it was good he was dead. He couldn't help but to be curious still over what her mother would think though if they ever did manage to find her. He was a realist and despite being able to track he knew chances were slim this girl would ever see her mother again. He knew, Mac knew, hell they all knew but how could you tell a little girl that? You didn't. He couldn't take that from her.

"What's got you thinking so hard over there Daryl?" Martinez was watching him carefully.

Daryl looked down to the girl next to him and Martinez nodded. He liked the man. He was more like a brother than just his brothers friend. Him and Merle had served a couple of tours of duty together. Martinez had saved Merle and took a bullet for him once. Things like that went a long ways in their family. Blood meant a lot. there was loyalty there and Merle was always going to be the older brother, he was always going to be the one that moved ahead and his brothers followed. Even if him and Mac stayed at each others throats a lot. Martinez had quickly become part of that inner circle after that and despite the racial slurs slung at him and other shit that he got he took it in stride realizing both his brothers were jackasses.

Martinez was still smiling, "She'll be fine ya know."

Daryl looked up and nodded not speaking. He wasn't the chatty one like Mac could be. He wasn't even the surly bastard his brother was. Though a lot thought he was. He wasn't a Merle or Mac clone. He just wasn't much of a talker. No point in wasting words now days really.

"Kids bounce back fast, always have." Martinez was speaking knowing Daryl would likely never respond. "She seems to taken up with you pretty good and whether you wanted it or not you got her." He stood up running his hands down his thighs, "Keep her close Daryl and keep your brother from making her a psycho."

"Hey fuck you asshole." Mac snapped cracking his eyes open, "I aint no fuckin' psycho. You ever gonna let that shit go?"

Martinez shot him an incredulous look, "You set me on fire, _fire _Mac! What part of that screams normal human behavior?" Shaking his head "Add in your fucking laughter and yeah you're a psycho."

"Yeah but did you die though?" Mac grinned at him.

"For fucks sake." Daryl mumbled standing up. Sophia was awake instantly watching him. "I got first watch."

"You need to eat!" Mac barked.

Daryl could hear him speaking low to someone and it wasn't long till he heard feet moving behind him. He knew who it was. Turning he seen her packing something and then she climbed up next to him. He raised a brow and she pushed the bag at him.

"Eat." Her voice was hard. "You gotta take care of yourself to Daryl."

He huffed and took what she was pushing at him. He was chewing without even really tasting. He felt off. His thoughts kept going back to her mother and the way she lit up talking about her. He didn't have many memories of the woman he knew to be his mother. What he did weren't good and he'd rather not think about it. Though Carol seemed like a good mom. She done what she could to protect her daughter from the bastard she'd married. More than his mother ever done that was clear.

"You don't want me here do you?" Her voice was soft.

Looking down at her he arched a brow, "What are you talkin' about?"

"You seem sad, is it cause I'm here?"

Shaking his head again he grunted, "No, nothing like that."

"I'm not sad Daryl." Sophia took a drink of her water her eyes on him, "She's out there and I don't doubt that. We'll find her one day."

He looked down at her and nodded. He didn't know what t say to her. He knew she was bothered more about her mother being gone then she let on. She was with four strange men she didn't know but she up here trying. Clearing his throat and shaking his head to rid the thoughts there he looked over the area.

"You need to get some sleep." He spoke quietly hearing his brothers getting ready for bed.

Sophia looked around and then back at him, "Where?"

He chuckled and gave her a look, "Pick a room."

"You wont leave if something happens without me?" her voice was that soft pleading voice again.

Daryl looked down meeting her eyes, "I wont ever leave you behind."

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him. He stiffened despite the fact that she'd been around him all day and didn't understand personal space. Martinez's words were in his head from earlier with her own chasing them. Martinez telling him he had her and then Sophia's soft voice telling him over and over he was all that she had. He didn't know what to make of it and it was scaring him the way he felt. He'd never let someone close to him like this besides his brothers. Even they weren't touchy and emotional and avoided that shit. But here he was with a little girl clinging to him telling him she needed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is early but I'm not sure if I'll get to update for this again before the holidays. Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend.**

Mac walked out on to the landing and towards where Daryl was standing. He was going to scout out the area before they all split from this area. Before they would have all just took off and not thought shit about it...but things were different now. No one wanted to Sophia in danger and the girl had no idea how to defend herself.

"If you would hold still it'd be fine." Daryl huffed.

Mac came up the last set up steps and seen Daryl on his knees in front of Sophia. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was scowling at Daryl looking like she was about to slap him. "Well you didn't say that! I gotta move eventually ya know."

Daryl chuckled, "Smart ass."

Mac leaned against the railing and let his mind drift to Hannah. He didn't let that happen after how things had went all this shit fell apart. Mac wasn't one to dwell but he felt his stomach churn when he seen Daryl on his knees in front of that little girl. How many times had he seen Daryl like that with Brian? Too many times that was how many.

"See now your ass can move without it shifting and dropping to low." Daryl chuckled.

Mac looked over briefly and swallowed before forcing himself up the rest of the way. Daryl turned his head and Sophia beamed at him and motioned to her hips, "Look now I can help!"

Mac shook his head, "No, no you can't." He snapped, "This shit aint a game, that is a last resort thing kid. You will _never_ be in a situation where you need it so long as we can help it."

Sophia's face dropped slightly, "Yes.'

Daryl looked at Mac for a minute, "He's right Sophia it isn't a game and it is for protection. When things smooth out I'm going to start showing you more things about taking care of yourself."

Mac nodded along. He thought that was a brilliant idea but didn't say anything about it. "I'm going ahead and I'm going to scout it out make sure things are clear before he leave." His eyes went to Sophia before meeting his own matching eyes watching him, "I'll be back."

"Be careful Mac." Sophia called after him as he disappeared down the steps.

* * *

><p>Looking at the bodies of walkers he felt like he was a murder scene that had long since been beyond the point of clean up. Bodies were everywhere and the more he looked the more he laughed. Someone had taken some target practice. Eyes lifting as he stayed squatted he looked around and seen the place clear of walkers. Whoever had been here had done their fair share of shooting than high tailed it.<p>

Mac walked down the road some watching the road that took off out of the subdivision. He felt uneasy. He didn't like this and he knew people were close. Could they be Sophia's group or was it another altogether. He wanted to seek them out. He wanted to see if he could get that kid back to her mother just as bad as Daryl but something about the possibility of another group made him pause.

If he went and got Daryl and her and they searched this out even as Merle bitched and Martinez agreed there were a lot of what ifs. What if this wasn't her group? What if this was a worse group? What if this group seen that kid and shit went off. People weren't the same anymore and there were a lot of sick fucks out there before the turn, now? Now it was just easier for them to do the shit they wanted, all fucked in the head.

The prospect of it being Sophia's group were even more sickening. The scene earlier today of her holding on to Daryl's shoulders as he tightened that knife holster fitting it for her was something that stuck with him. Daryl didn't let close. Neither of them did, fuck especially not even Merle. Out of all of them it was always Martinez who was a softie about this shit, pussy. But here him and his brothers were growling like a pack of dogs around this little girl ready to tear people limb from limb. It hit close to home for them and he realized right then that they'd stoically avoided the subject of Hannah and Brian since that first week. Mac swallowed and forced the thought away again.

"Fuck it." He muttered and pulled the truck door open, "If it is another group close we need to know."

Mac took off on the road and followed it for a while. He didn't have much time before he needed to get back before they came out looking for him. He would make this quick. Real quick. He'd search the area and see if anything could be seen before he was gone again.

Mac came to a stop suddenly when his eyes cut back to the road. Walkers were but it was the ugly green Hyundai that had his attention. It was stopped in the middle of the road. He took stock of the situation and pulled his pistols out. Checking the clips and making sure rounds were chambered he drove forward some more. He busted out laughing at the last second when he realized the vehicle was rocking.

Throwing it reverse he started to back up when a shot rang out. Mac turned his head his arm still over the back of the seat. There was a man standing without a shirt and his pants only partially done. He was holding a shot-gun and glaring at him.

He pumped it and he swiveled his eyes seeing a mop of bright blonde hair as a one righted her clothes. She climbed out and Mac let out a breath seeing it wasn't Sophia's mother. She had described her mother pretty damn good and this woman wasn't her.

"Out of the vehicle!" The man barked.

Mac shoved his door open his pistol going to the back of his jeans and the other setting in the front just over his groin. He stepped out and cocked his head to the side, "What the fuck you want?"

"What're you doing out here!?"

Mac gave him a look and then glared, "Could ask you the same thing? Last I checked this was a road way and not a hotel room."

He watched as the woman's face reddened and the man seemed to get madder. "You got a group?"

"You got a reason for asking?" Mac snapped.

He hadn't stepped from beside his truck. The woman looked over at the man, "He was trying to leave, just let him go."

"Shut it."

"No! We need to go anyways."

Mac's eyes went around them and his fingers itched to pull his knife. The walkers were close.

"Don't try to follow us!" The man barked a threat evident, "We have a LARGE group and we will not hesitate to put you down."

Mac sneered at him just as a walker got close to him and he pulled his knife free and moved quick dropping it. The woman was watching him and she motioned to him getting his attention. He looked over and seen the man bristle.

"Your name?"

"Shut the fuck up, we don't need his name and he don't need ours."

Mac looked over and for no other reason than to piss the man off he smiled and looked at her. He knew how to kick the charm up when he needed to. He knew. His smile was broad and he looked her over, "Mac."

"I'm-"

"Get in the vehicle."

She as cut off and Mac dropped another walker seeing things heating up as more came out. He looked at them one last time and knew that the group had to be hostile if they let a crazy fuck like that man have a gun. He done a quick turn and watched in his rear view mirror as the other vehicle pulled away speeding faster than necessary.

"Fuck that shit." Mac chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this chapter answers some questions for some people. I'm open to messages if there is questions about this but I think it is laid out pretty clear. Also I really hope you like this chapter since I was dying laughing writing it talking to you earlier S.T. :D**

Walking along the wall even though he was safe he wanted out. He wasn't taught to set back and wait. It was the Dixon thing to do. He knew his dad was out there and he had no doubt that he was fighting to get here. No Brian had never doubt his father or his uncles for a second.

"Brian!"

Turning he seen Todd walking towards him. He had a smile on his face but Brian just looked off. He'd never liked Todd but bit back his words at his dad's own warning. That pissed him off even more. He wanted his parents together and Todd would never take that place.

"Your mother has looked for you." Todd was still smiling at him.

Brian huffed, "Not like I can go anywhere we live in a cage." His eyes were still looking away as he started walking towards where he knew his mother was.

"She just worries with the way things are." He started but at Brian's growl he stopped talking. "Listen Brian..."

"NO!" He snapped storming off even faster. "I don't need you all to set and worry over. MY dad and his brothers taught me to survive before this shit ever happened!"

Todd's face paled and he nodded along despite the anger in his eyes, "You're just a kid regardless and need to act that way. It isn't right to your mother."

"You need to stop acting like my father cause you sure as shit aint him." Brian snapped.

* * *

><p>Setting in his room he could hear Todd and his mom arguing and he wanted to go out there and just tell the man to leave. He didn't get why his dad had told him to shut his mouth the times he'd argued with his mom over it. Todd didn't like him and he knew it. Hell he was sure even his dad knew it but he'd seen the look his dad shot him and shut his mouth. He'd only seen his dad mad a few times and one of those times had been at him. It wasn't something he wanted to revisit.<p>

"YOU NEED TO STOP FEEDING THIS FANTASY THAT HIS DAD IS OUT THERE HANNAH!" Todd bellowed. "He probably died at the start of this like so many others!"

Brian stood up abruptly and ripped his door open. His mom was looking at him wide-eyed as Todd held her upper arms tightly.

"Brian sweetie just go back to your room." Hanna smiled but it was strained.

"Fuck that!" Brian snarled his blue eyes flashing, "and fuck him!"

Todd dropped his grip on Hannah and turned looking at Brian, "You need to learn a healthy dose of respect and I've tried being nice for Hannah's sake."

Brian tensed and looked to his mother her eyes were wide but he seen her face chance. She stepped around him, "Todd you need to go...NOW."

"Are you serious right now?" Todd questioned dumbly.

Brian moved forward grabbing his mother's wrist and pulling her more towards him and tucking her slightly behind him. He felt his heart racing but he'd be damned if he let this man close to his mother. He had told his mother and fought with her non stop about Todd telling her he didn't think he was safe. All he got for it was her going to his dad and telling him to talk to him. They thought he was just starting trouble cause she was with a different man.

"Hannah sweetie.." Todd took a step forward and Brian growled his hand going to the knife that stayed at his hip, "Honey I'm doing this for your own good...for his. Letting him believe that Mac is alive out there is just going to hurt him in the end."

Hannah's arm wrapped around his chest and she pulled him back into her, "Todd I know you think you know Mac but you don't." Hannah shook her head holding on to Brian tighter, "He would fight through hell and keep going to get to his son. Hell his brothers would do the same for their nephew."

Todd gave her a disgusted look, "When you come back down to reality you know where my house is."

Brian watched him go and stormed after him slamming the door. He turned looking at his mother and seen tears tracks on her face. He cringed and wasn't sure what to say to her. Todd was a piece of shit and he'd even heard Daryl say it before when he thought that Brian wasn't in the room or maybe he knew and just didn't care. That sounded more like his uncle anyways.

Hannah looked at him and gave him a sad smile, "Baby your dad is out there."

"I know." And he did. He knew his father and uncles were on their way.

Brian's finger's ran over the phone in his pocket. It didn't get signal anymore but he'd saved the voicemail before he'd lost signal, before things had gotten really bad. It was his dad talking to Daryl before he realized he was being recorded. He had a few he'd saved of his father and a few of his uncles. The one that he'd listened to the most was his dad telling him not to leave that they were on their way to get them. He'd demanded that they didn't try to go to the evacuation centers and wait for them to get there. Mac hadn't sounded worried or even a bit thrown off but was speaking like always to him and Brian smiled that even with the world falling apart his dad was still the same.

He'd listened to that call so many times that he'd even picked apart the sounds in the back ground. He was relieved to say he could hear his uncles and even Martinez. With those four coming he knew nothing was going to stop them. Dixon's didn't quit and they never gave up on blood.

* * *

><p>Brian stood watching his mom as she moved around the house. She always cleaned when she was nervous and he was trying to figure her out. He figured she was mad at him for cussing at Todd's dumbass but honestly the man deserved more. He wasn't stupid and he'd seen the grip he'd had on her.<p>

"Yell at me already." Brian sighed flopping down in the chair.

Hannah turned and frowned, "Why would I yell at you?"

"For acting like dad." He grinned.

Her face softened and she laughed, "Yeah...yeah you are your dad made over." Hannah made a face, "God help us you are a miniature version of Mac."

His grin broadened, "Do you think Todd is gonna be pissed when he gets here?"

Hannah made a face, "Todd has no reason to be mad about your father getting here."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't." Hannah warned.

"Yes he does."

"Stop doing that." She looked at him pointedly.

Brian shrugged, "Doing what?"

"That...that trying to add more to it then is there."

"I'm not the one thinking about more than what I said that's you apparently." Brian smiled holding his hands up.

Hannah slid him a plate of food and shook her head, "You're impossible."

"I'm right." He mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Brian Cormac Dixon use your fork!" Hannah snapped, "You are not an animal!"

Picking up his piece of pork chop with his fingers he bit into it shaking his head and growling. Hannah just held her fork watching him and he was grinning chewing his food. "Is there pie?"

Hannah shook her head, "No I made a cake instead."

Brian made a face, "Cake isn't a replacement for pie."

"Well happy birthday regardless." Hannah smiled. "I didn't think there was a thing as birthday pie."

"There is pie everything." Brian shrugged.

* * *

><p>Brian set up that night his fingers tracing the sheath to the knife his dad had given him the first time they'd went hunting. The leather was smooth from years of laying against his father's belt and then his. His dad had bought him one just like his right down the sheath but Brian didn't want that one, he wanted his fathers. Daryl had laughed at the time but never the less his father had undone his belt and slid it free.<p>

He chuckled to himself remembering how mad his father got trying to adjust the sheath down to his belt. Daryl had stood and shoved him away laughing at him and kneeled there fixing it for him. That was four years ago and this was the first time he could remember his dad and Daryl not being there. Merle couldn't always make it cause he wasn't always on leave but he always made up for it.

Brian set the sheath on his bedside table and unlaced his boots. He didn't know where they were but he was praying they were safe. He just wanted them here. He wanted his family back together and all this shit to go away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Expect a pace pick up after this chapter...Time jumps. Just a few but getting us where we need to be in the story. :D I hope you enjoy.**

Merle looked over at his brother's where they stood watching Sophia. Both of his brother's were flanking her as she made her way down the incline towards the water that was running. She was giving Mac down the road and had a scowl that rivaled Daryl's. Goddamn if he didn't know any better he'd swear that girls was Daryl's at times.

"We don't have much further till we're there...you think we should scout ahead." Martinez was looking at him seriously, "If we do I...I don't think it'd be best to take Mac till we know what we're walking into."

Merle sucked his teeth and nodded along, "We'll just tell them we're going to scout the road ahead and make sure it's clear. I don't want to walk him into something before I know what's happened there."

"You think Hannah and Brian listened?" Martinez looked at him again and then to where the other's were.

Thinking about his nephew was something he tried to not do a lot. It wasn't that Merle didn't care for him or that he was being a heartless bastard but he just didn't want that on him. He didn't want that on him while he was watching over his brother's trying to keep them from getting killed. He didn't want to think about the possibilities of Mac's boy being killed. No, Merle didn't honestly think Brian was dead. Boy was too much like his daddy to have kicked it so easily. He was a fighter just like his bloodline was.

Merle looked at Martinez and shot him a broad smile, "That woman aint ever questioned Mac when it came to the safety of that boy."

"So you think they stayed? What if the place is over run..." Martinez broke off and held his hands up, "Listen I get it..he's family and you don't want to think about it but the possibility _is_ there that the place got over run."

Merle spit to the side and growled, "Hannah would have gotten him to her parent's place if it looked like something was going wrong."

* * *

><p>Mac was glaring at him and Merle just stared him down. He wasn't about to let him go and Mac knew it. He also knew that Mac wouldn't go and leave Daryl behind. Those two stayed together and the one time they had separated Daryl had been gone for days. When he'd gotten back he'd been damn near exhausted and starved with a shadow tagging along.<p>

Merle's eyes went to Sophia and she was leaning into Daryl's side her eyes wide and serious looking at him. He heard Mac growl and knew his point was driven home.

"Fucking shit." Mac hissed through his teeth, "We aint far Merle and I know this aint just checking the road."

Merle stepped forward and pushed Mac away from the others, "You best calm your ass down boy. Rushing in there aint gonna do you know fucking favors." Merle stared at him trying to keep his own temper in check but the look Mac was giving him made it hard. "Be smart about it."

"That's rich coming from you." Mac snapped.

Merle's hand flashed out and he slapped Mac in the back of the head and then caught his wrist when he moved to hit him back. He heard Daryl behind them and then he was stepping around them and between. He shot them both looks and pushed them apart.

"Calm the fuck down." Daryl hissed his eyes going to the girl.

All three sets of eyes fell on her and she looked nervous shifting on her feet looking at them all. Martinez was talking to her and pulling her further away from them but her eyes were wide enough that he knew she was getting scared. Merle looked at Daryl and seen anger flashing in his eyes.

"She don't need to deal with your alls shit." He snarled, "Get it the fuck together and go." He looked at Mac and pulled him along, "And you need to drop it till he's back."

Mac was bitching at Daryl as they walked away but Mac was walking with him. Where Daryl could cool Mac's temper in seconds Merle had always been the one to set it ablaze and they fought more often than not. Even if it wasn't to cause harm they were usually fucking with each other and always had. Daryl barely tolerated them before this shit happened and was always disappearing into the woods leaving them behind but now he was stuck. Merle chuckled and Daryl flipped him off pushing Mac further ahead.

* * *

><p>Merle and Martinez made good time and parked the truck in the mess of vehicles. Making sure nothing was in there that a raider would see and take they started walking. Merle was already on edge. There was sure signs of traffic here and not many walkers. There actually wasn't any that they had seen and he seen Martinez's eyes sweeping quickly his gun at the ready.<p>

"Merle I think we should circle this." He gestured to the tangled mess of cars, "It looks like someone set these up blocking these road ways."

"Only one way in and out." Merle chuckled.

Walking a bit further Merle lowered his weapon and brought his hand around flipping the latch on his sheath keeping his knife in place. The slight shifting and break in steps let them know they were being followed and watched. Martinez didn't look at him and didn't change a thing he was doing when they kept walking turning down a road that stopped with a large wall erected across it and spreading further out.

"Hands in the air." A voice snapped ahead.

Merle shook his head at the man and the gates swung open. Martinez was tense and his gun was held up and at the ready but Merle let his swing and walked forward. The man who walked beyond the gates started laughing and nodded when he seen Merle and he lowered his gun and whistled lifting his hand and signaling his men.

"Damn it's good to see you Dixon." Carter smiled, "We knew you and him were going to get your brothers but didn't think it'd take this long to get back." Carter clapped Merle on the back and his eyes swept the area, "Where are they?"

Merle shot him a look, "Close."

"Merle Atlanta is gone when it fell me and the rest of the men checked the base." Carter gave him a grim look, "Nothing there but bodies and charlies."

"Rest of the men here?" Martinez looked over.

"All four of us that broke away from the rest when you two took off." Carter looked at them both, "We got here when we realized that the base was gone. We followed the shit you marked out on that map and we've been waiting to see what to do next."

Merle gave a swift nod and the gates slammed behind them, "We need to get my brother's before this goes any further."

A man was walking towards them and Carter mumbled something under his breath that sounded like douche. Merle looked at him but Carter was smirking looking at the ground.

"Welcome to Woodbury, names Phillip but you can call me the Governor." He held his hand out to Merle and he gripped the man's hand tightly. "You mus the men our soldier's have been talking about."

Carter cleared his throat, "Dixon is our CO."

Phillip's eyes were appraising and Merle already didn't like the man. "Well that's good news men, though I was under the impression there were going to be more than two of you..."

Martinez chuckled and Merle smirked, "There is."

Things were fast paced after that as they started losing the light. Making plans to get his brother's Merle kept his eyes on the man who claimed to be in charge of the town. He had a smooth face plastered on but he was biting back a look as the men that had served with Merle immediately fell in line with him and started asking what he wanted them to do. He seen his look break though when the men asked if they needed to get their gear and get ready to go. Merle didn't mention Brian and Hannah and neither did the men. He smiled when he realized that even the men knew that the Governor was uneasy with this power exchange happening.

"How long will it take you to make this round trip?" Carter questioned.

Martinez looked at him, "Driving no time at all, be back before night has fallen."

Carter shot them serious looks, "I'll keep the gates ready."

The Governor nodded along, "SO long as you men and your brother's are willing to defend this town we are welcoming."

Merle looked over but didn't speak and Martinez had ahold of his arm pulling him to the gates, "I'll stay here and keep and eye on this fuck you go get them before Mac takes off anyways. "Just think wont be long till we can get him back to that boy and you'll be bitching about how annoying they are together."


	13. Chapter 13

Mac's eyes swept through the crowd but he didn't see Brian or Hannah anywhere. He wasn't surprised though since his son took after Daryl with being anti social most times. He turned back to where Merle was standing ahead of them and scowled. There was some fucking dick face standing in the way and he was getting ready to knock is teeth down his throat.

"I see you found your brothers." The man smiled looking behind Merle.

Mac shifted not liking the look in the dick faces eyes. Daryl was standing next to him with Sophia between them. Carter and the rest of the men were standing with them as Merle talked to the bastard.

Merle cocked his head to the side and the man smiled again, "Well while you ran your errand we worked on housing."

Mac felt a snarl starting in his throat and went to step forward but Daryl caught him at the elbow. "Calm down."

Mac looked over shooting daggers at Daryl, "I need to fucking know."

The calm blue of Daryl's eyes locking with his had some of his anger bleeding away and he blew out a breath. He was going to give this motherfucker five minutes and then he was going straight to Hannah's house.

"We don't arm the citizens here for a couple of reasons." The man started. "We don't want disputes getting out of hand."

Merle sneered and spit at his feet, "I aint disarming myself or my brothers."

The four men left from Merle's command, Martinez, Daryl, and Mac all nodded with his words. Tension readily showed in the man's face as he looked to the men eyeing him. Mac smiled when he looked to the wall and realized that it had been Merle's men that was doing the patrol and really keeping this place safe. They had been the only people here with any skill and the man needed them. If Merle got mad and shit went south his men would be right behind him.

Sophia's soft voice caught the men standing close to her attention. "Daryl.." When he met her eyes she frowned and shifted. "I need...I need to use the bathroom."

The man that Mac heard one of the men call the Governor now stepped forward some. Daryl immediately shifted and so did Mac shielding Sophia. The move caused Carter, Stevens, Tucker, and Briar to all step in closer to them and look forward. Tension was thick and Mac waited on him to make a move but he stopped his forward progression.

"Miss we can show you-" Sophia moved around behind Daryl completely from the Governor's view and he stopped talking. He looked back to Merle, "We have your housing set up."

* * *

><p>Mac walked behind Merle steadily the sounds of the other's following him the only thing he really heard. He'd been stuffing everything down for so long that now that he was here in the town that was his sons home he was having trouble shaking shit. Nothing else mattered till he seen that boy and knew for a fact that he was safe and nothing had happened. Mac knew he wasn't the most leveled headed of men, knew he could get downright nasty and volatile but there were few things in this world that mattered. His brothers and son were it. Done.<p>

"DAD!"

Mac lifted his head so fast he felt pain shoot through his neck. Brian was running straight for him at full speed with no signs of slowing, it wasn't seconds before he was slamming into him. Brian's arms wrapped around him tightly and Mac lifted his eyes as his own wrapped around his son and seen Hannah walking for them. She had tears in her eyes and he cringed. Shit he hated dealing with tears.

"Fuckin' told Todd you weren't dead." Brian growled against his chest.

Mac felt anger swell in his chest at the thought of Todd telling something like that too his son. He felt more than anger but again shoved it all away as Brian stepped back from him smiling. Merle slapped him on the back and jarred Brian forward.

"Happy late birthday you little shit."

Brian grinned and Merle nodded but his eyes were back to sweeping the town. The Governor was talking Merle up like they were best friends and it was grating on his nerves. He turned when he heard Daryl speaking quietly and see Brian pull Daryl into a hug too. He chuckled when he seen Sophia watching them her face a mask of confusion.

Looking at him she raised her eyebrows but smiled at him. Hannah finally got to them and then shook her head, "You are filthy."

Mac grinned and waggled his eye brows, "Not sure that is a complaint."

Brian groaned and Mac chuckled jerking him into his side as they walked. He seen more people on the street now and scowled. "This place feels like a cage." Brian's voice was low as he spoke to his dad. "And I still don't like Todd."

Mac chuckled and he heard Hannah huff ahead of them. Mac's eyes landed on her arm and he raised a brow and nudged Brian, meeting his eyes he motioned to her and Brian's face lit in anger. Face turning red and blue eyes flashing he looked to his dad and made a face. He didn't need to ask what the bruises spoke for him. Mac looked over at Daryl and seen his eyes go to Hannah and then him and he growled.

Hannah and him might not have ever gave it a real shot but she was the mother of his kid and he'd be goddamned if he seen some man laying hands on her. He was going to have a fucking talk with Hannah and find out what was going on. Brian elbowed him and Mac looked down and shot a look to the side and then a shit eating grin split his face and Mac's own mirrored that of his son. The man in question had just came around the corner. Todd's face paled slightly before he squared his shoulders and he waved. Mac lifted his hand and flipped him off his smile slipping into a threatening sneer and Todd paled further.

"Dad you are really are filthy. You look like you just got out of purgatory." Brian chuckled.

Mac looked down, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Purgatory from...you know what never mind." Brian shook his head, "You're covered in blood and dirt."

Mac shrugged, "Just another day."

Brian's eyes went to Daryl suddenly and Sophia walking with him, "Who the hell is that?"

Merle started talking then and everyone got quiet. "SO you're telling me that so long as I kiss your ass we can stay? I'm hearing you right?"

The Governor stopped when they got to a house and stepped up on the porch and looked down at Merle, "I've done what I could to keep these people safe and I wont have some usurper come in here and try to disrupt my community."

Merle stepped up on the porch his hand flexing on the stock of his gun. Carter, Stevens, Briar, and Tucker all tensed and looked to Merle. "I don't know what kind of fuckin' broken crown shit you think you got going on here but I aint no boot licking pussy." He snapped.

Daryl pushed Sophia behind him and Mac mirrored him with Brian both kids pushed together. Hannah was next and she readily moved and looked at Mac wide-eyed but he just nodded for her to move.

"Excuse-"

Merle growled and stepped into him more, "You don't like me...my brothers thats fucking fine we don't need this goddamn place and we sure as fuck don't need _you _to survive. Dixon's been surviving long before this world fell the rest of the way into hell."

The Governor shot him a serious look, "Think about what you're saying." He snapped chuckled and Daryl smiled looking over at him, "You think your brother wants to take his son out there? His wife? What about your other brother here and his daughter?"

No one corrected the man when he called Hannah Mac's wife or Sophia Daryl's daughter.

"I guaran-goddamn-tee you we would be safer than your ass can keep these people."

Martinez moved next to him, "WE aren't trying to take whatever you got going on here...we had family here and came for them."

The Governor looked beyond them all to Hannah, "Would you take your son from the safety of this town?"

"If his father and uncles thought it best, yes." Her voice was firm.

Every man standing there that knew Hannah and her son chuckled in unison all-knowing that Hannah would never question Mac on Brian's safety. Hannah stepped more beside Mac and her face hardened.

"You don't speak for me and my son."

The Governor looked at all the men standing there and then to Merle, "I believe things are getting skewed. This is where you and your brothers will be set up...we can discuss you all becoming apart of the town after you've had time to rest, eat and clean up."

* * *

><p>Mac was standing in the room he'd decided was his as he dried off not bothering to get dressed yet. He could hear Merle and the men down stairs talking and let his mind drift. Hannah and Brian both looked like they hadn't seen anything bad since the start and he felt relief flood his system. Since this shit started he'd seen more people dropping like flies and had to more shit to get to them then one shower could wash off.<p>

Now that he knew they were safe he felt like he could breathe. He wanted to knock the fuck out after he eat but wasn't going to. No he was going to find his son after he got dressed.

Tossing his towel away and walking towards the bed to get his pack he'd tossed away before the light faded completely away. Mac looked up when his door swung open suddenly. Hannah stepped in without a word and Mac just raised a brow at her not bothering to even cover himself. Her eyes widened and he seen her blush but she didn't look away and he set on his bed. She walked forward and the relief in her eyes and posture as she looked at him had him questioning just what the fuck had happened since this shit.

"Took you long enough Dixon."

Mac shrugged, "Like to do things on my own time."

Leaning back and dropping down to his elbows on the bed he groaned as his back popped and he closed his eyes. Fuck he was tired. He felt her eyes on him and he looked back at her. She stepped towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him back setting and wrapped her arms around him.

Her scent flooded his nose and he breathed deeply the clean smell of peaches, honey, and Hannah fogging his mind up. Mac let his weight drop back again and kept his grip around her forcing her down into the bed with him. Hannah fell into his chest and her eyes widened as if realizing he was naked for the first time. Mac grabbed her arm and brought it around in front of him and rolled them suddenly pinning her below him.

"He do this to you?" He looked at the bruises on her arm. "I'll kill him."

She frowned, "It isn't what you're thinking Mac."

"Tell me what it is then cause from where I'm at it looks like he grabbed you hard enough on both fucking arms Hannah to leave his goddamn hand prints." He snarled looking down at her.

Hannah shoved at his chest but he pushed her back into the bed more, "Mac stop."

"Fuck you Hannah answer me." He snapped, "Brian see him do this goddamn shit?"

Her face paled, "It don't matter Mac we aren't together anymore. I'm pretty sure Brian is going to end up fighting him if we didn't split."

Mac grinned, "Got a good head on his shoulders."

Moving to his knees and taking his weight off of her Mac looked down and watched her eyes drop lower. He snorted and she looked up at him. That same fire that had attracted him to her all those years ago was swimming in her eyes and she smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." Her voice was soft. "Are we leaving?"

Mac raised a brow and smirked, "You really going to follow Merle's ass?"

"No." She shook her head and leaned up, "Me and your son are following you...and our family."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it has taken me forever to update but I have reasons. My fiance is sick and so am I. I feel horrible and quite frankly the ONLY reason I even have this written is because of one person. I was talking to Staceyecats on here and after some things she said it _made_ me want to write despite feeling like death's door mat. So this is for you and the things you said earlier, it made me feel good and I wanted to repay that to you by updating this for you. Hope everyone enjoys. **

Daryl was watching as Merle sized up the man in front of them and chewed his lip. He could tell from the set of Merle's shoulders that he wasn't believing a thing the man was saying. It also wasn't lost on him that every time the man's eyes went to Daryl himself Merle shifted and moved right back into his line of sight. Sophia was clinging to him and despite only really being use to Brian he found Sophia didn't bother him like he thought it would. She was nervous and scared, unsure of where she was and it was causing a strange sensation to build in him like he'd only ever experienced with his brother's and nephew. He felt a surge of protectiveness for her that had him wanting to hurt anyone that so much as looked at her.

"So you see _everyone_ pitches in here." The Governor smiled.

Merle chuckled the sound raising the hair on the back of Daryl's neck. He moved forward and Daryl shifted with him and shot a look to Brian and then looked to Sophia. She huffed and he motioned her and she walked away. She kept looking back to him and so did Brian but he growled and they both walked out of the room.

"You got something to say...say it right the fuck now." Merle snarled.

The Governor looked around him and then to Merle, "You left your men out there and I, ME...I GAVE them shelter."

Carter pushed forward and shoved the man hard, "Shelter? You gave us shelter?"

Briar grabbed him and pulled him back but the normally quiet man leveled a gave of fire and granite on the Governor, "You didn't do anything but take a house here and say you were leading but you haven't done any such thing. We have kept this place together, we've done the runs, 'we've built that wall, WE BUILT this."

Merle smiled and Daryl watched his cold eyes staring the man down, "Seems that you need to listen to something...everyone here...we we all pitch in and you can take the next shift on that fucking wall or walk out those gates."

"This is a mutiny!"

Martinez shook his head, "You were never a leader or worried with helping these people."

Merle moved over to Daryl as the men discussed schedules. He motioned to the den and Daryl walked with him and seen the Governor watching him again, his gaze was uncomfortable. He felt his eyes darken in anger but kept it in check.

"You keep your eyes on Brian and Sophia. I don't want them running around alone here anymore." Merle warned, "That man is going to be trouble till he is gone."

Daryl nodded already knowing this. Opening his mouth to speak but interrupted by a sudden sound of a yelp he whipped his head around and searched for the noise. Sophia came into view thundering right for him her face an angry scowl. Brian was hot in her heels his face even more severe his eyes locked on the girl in front of him.

"Daryl!" Sophia snapped.

Raising a brow at her tone he tilted his head for her to go on.

"Why is he such...such a...a..." her face reddened when Brian laughed at her and she swiveled her head around growling under her breath, "A asshole."

Brian's face reddened and a sudden hand print on his face jumped out darkening with the blush. Daryl cocked a brow at the boy.

"She started it." He snapped.

"Who started what?" Mac's voice questioned from the door.

Brian's face paled slightly but he was smiling, "She's an insufferable brat."

"Like your soooooo different." Sophia waved her hand around.

Brian threw his hands up in the air and motioned to her his eyes wide.

"We should get boxing gloves." Merle commented chuckling his eyes taking in the two kids.

Brian huffed but kept his mouth shut as Hannah walked in the room. His mother wouldn't hesitate to ring his jaws for seeing him be rude to any woman or girl. Daryl found it ironic that Hannah was so strict about it since Mac tended to be a womanizing sexist bastard about everything. Maybe it was her trying to stomp that out of Brian before it could take root seeing his father be like that at times.

"She hits like a girl." Brian sneered.

Sophia looked over, "Hit hard enough make you yelp." She spit at him.

Mac raised a brow looking to his son and then Sophia, "Well brother maybe it wont be as bad as we thought teaching her to defend herself."

Sophia suddenly looked to him ignoring everyone and smiled, "You're going to help me."

"Yeah he is." Merle spoke his voice firm but amused.

Sophia beamed and looked at him again, "Will I get to use your bow?"

Daryl shook his head shifting on his feet not liking so much attention on himself. He was struggling enough with what he was doing with her. He was winging it here and this felt like entering fatherhood from zero to a thousand in seconds from the start. There was no pause just fast forward and with the hopeful way she was looking at him it made his chest tight.

"You're to small." He grunted.

Turning before anyone else could say anything he took off up the stairs to the room he'd taken. He was tired. Fuck he was dead on his feet. He wanted to get cleaned up and get all the dried blood and god knows what else off himself. Stepping into the room he shrugged the bow from his shoulder and ignored the twinge of pain in his ribs and head that he had. He still felt like shit after the hit he'd taken up on the road and was pretty sure he had a concussion.

* * *

><p>Kicking out on the bed it felt impossible to close his eyes at the softness. It felt foreign and unsafe. It felt like the old world and like at a minute he was going to wake up with something trying to tear his throat out. Shifting and rolling on to his stomach he groaned and closed his eyes hoping that he'd be able to sleep even just for a minute.<p>

Daryl didn't crack his eyes open when the door opened and sighed. He knew who it was from the walk.

"Your ass aint asleep."

Daryl chuckled and Mac dropped on the bed next to him. "You gonna say what crawled up your ass?"

"Get the fuck out of my bed."

Mac laughed, "Get out of your head."

Daryl sighed and Mac laughed more, "I'm fine."

"No, no you're not." Mac growled, "I get it Daryl. You think I knew what the fuck I was doing when Hannah told me she had Brian. You think I was ready to be a dad...you think I knew shit? Fuck no and we both know it but your ass was there and helped, Merle was there. Hell you were better with Brian than I was at times and still are at times."

"I aint her dad Mac." He huffed pushing his face in the pillow.

Mac was like a dog after a bone at times and he felt his head ache coming back.

"No but you're the closest she's ever came." Mac spoke lower, "Told Merle and Me earlier she'd given anything to have had you as a dad...that'd you'd never hurt her or her mother like her dad did." Mac's words were sharp. "Whether you wanted it or not you found that girl and even now she still looks to you for everything."

Daryl knew it was true and felt sick. He wasn't father material. He'd fail that girl one way or another. Hell he'd promised her he'd find her mother and that seemed to be going fucking amazing so far. Not a goddamn sign of her anywhere. He was already failing her.

Mac set up and slapped Daryl in the arm hard, "Will you fucking quit."

"Fuck you Mac."

"You don't get to pick and choose in this life, fuck you didn't in the old world. Either you had it in your to be something or not and out of all of us bastards we all know you were the one who would be the better father. How many times you stopped me from doing stupid shit and keeping me straight on things cause of that boy down there?" Mac snarled. "Fucking accept it, that girl down there is as good as Dixon."

Daryl nodded his head not looking at him but something was in the back of his mind. He didn't voice his worries instead just swallowing them. What about that day they did find this Carol. What was going to happen then? Sophia had already burrowed her way into his heart and Mac was right you didn't get to pick or choose but it seemed this shit was happening anyways. If they found her mother...where did that leave him after saving and taking care of her. He felt sick at the thought and resigned himself to preparing to survive without him if something ever happened to him...or something else.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone. I'll try to get more updates out but with the ever looming holidays coming It'll be slower. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got pretty sick and so did my fiance. I ended up sleeping almost non stop and then I wasn't home to write when I was awake. But I'm getting back in the swing of things here. Hope you enjoy.**

Sophia was panting but not giving up and that was more than he had asked for right now. She had been pushing herself for the last two weeks since getting to Woodbury. She had demanded that after it was mentioned him teaching her to defend herself that he really start. It wasn't just him though that was putting her through her paces. Carter, Briar, Martinez, Stevens, and Tucker had all took turns showing her different things.

Mac had found it amusing teaching her dirty ways to go about fighting and not letting anyone know. Carter had caught the brunt of that when she had drove her knee straight into his groin and sent him to his knees. Mac had whooped loudly whistling seconds before laughing and Carter who was breathing heavy from the ground. After that the men had started paying more attention to her making sure that she wasn't going to go for low blows.

Daryl wanted her to understand though that her being a girl things were always going to be different her in a world like this. He knew it sounded bad of him to say it but she was a woman and didn't have what men did. Strength of body. She was going to grow up in this world where men weren't bound by law to keep their hands to themselves and he wanted her to understand she didn't owe them a goddamn thing. He was going to drive it in her head that she never let anyone take advantage of her lest she ever get separated from him and his brothers.

Sophia trotted back over to him and he handed her the water bottle. She was drinking it slowly looking around them and swiping her sweaty hair off her face. She growled and he followed her eyes seeing the girls around her age walking over. She had yet to really fool with them and he found it amusing really. He should push her to be around kids her age instead of just him, his brothers, and the rest of the men from Merle's command but really it didn't bother him and Sophia seemed to balk at the idea.

He had tried a few times when they first got here but she had quickly thrown it out there that Brian didn't so she shouldn't have to. Mac had grinned at him and shrugged thinking he was going to have a fight on his hands. Daryl though wasn't going to force her to do shit she didn't want to do. Hannah had argued saying she needed to be around more women but Sophia had growled and stormed away.

"If they come over here I'm not going with them." Sophia huffed.

Daryl followed her eyes seeing the young girls looking at her. He turned and motioned Sophia with him. She followed and handed him the bottle as they walked towards the house they stayed in. Despite not being tired he was ready to get out of the sun and needed to take time to get his shit together for tomorrow anyways. He was going hunting and scouting. He knew that chances were that Sophia's mother was long gone but he'd made her a promise and he'd look every time he went out.

"You will be careful right?" Sophia looked up at him.

He grunted and nodded slightly at her and she smiled and burst through the door. Daryl snorted when Merle's head turned and he looked at them scowling. Sophia just beamed at him and trotted over climbing up on the arm of his chair looking over his shoulder.

Carter grinned, "Did you kick his ass today?"

Sophia grinned back and shot Daryl a look, "Yup!"

Carter looked over at him where he leaned in the door, "You gonna kick his ass tomorrow cause I'd like to see that?"

Sophia's face lost her smile immediately and she shook her head, "He's leaving tomorrow."

He felt eyes on him from more than just a few and huffed. Pushing off the wall he disappeared leaving them to whatever they were doing. Foot steps behind let him know he wasn't alone and he sighed. Mac was right on his on tail and likely was ready to rage. He was already tired of the shit and just wished Mac would shut the fuck up.

Pushing his door open Daryl walked in and collapsed back on his bed glaring at his brother. Mac was glaring just as hard his face a mask of white hot rage. He had a large red hand print across his face and Daryl smiled knowing Hannah had done it without asking.

"What happened this time?"

Mac snarled and kicked his door shut, "Fuck her!"

Daryl nodded at him still smiling at him, "So Hannah hit you...you gonna say why?"

Mac threw his arms in the air, "The bitch is goddamn crazy!"

"And your sane?"

"Fuck you you're supposed to be on my side you fuckin' dick." Mac snarled flopping back on the bed beside him. "I was standing by my goddamn self and she comes out of nowhere saying some shit about me being an asshole and slapped the fuck out of me and just kept saying shit."

Daryl barked out a laugh and Mac kicked his leg back hard connecting with his shin, "What did she when she rang your bell?"

"DO you know someone name Karen?"

Daryl nodded. He did know her. She had asked him earlier about him teaching Sophia self defense and mentioned her boy Noah. "Yeah I do.'

Mac set up and glared at him, "Why the fuck am I getting hit over you talking to some gash?

Daryl grinned at him and waggled his eyes brows, "She is the mom to you son."

"Fuck that. We aren't together and haven't been for years." Mac growled.

Daryl set up and raised a brow, "How many times did I hear you talk about wanting to slit Todd's throat?"

Mac stood pacing and Daryl watched him. There was a new anger brewing in his brother that he knew all to well. Mac was beyond pissed but was trying to control it, something he wasn't known for. Brian had inherited the Dixon temper and it seemed the older he got the more he took after Mac with that. Daryl shook his head and smiled at the thought that his brother got to deal with a miniature version of himself now and see what he went through.

"You seen those marks on her and Brian was there goddamn it!" Mac snarled rounding on him, "HE seen the motherfucker do it and he said that Todd acted like he wanted to keep going."

Daryl stood up and caught Mac's arm making him stop pacing, "Did he say if anything else happened?"

Mac nodded his nostrils flaring wide, "Said he keeps seeing Todd watching him and her. "

Daryl grit his teeth feeling that tension that was underlying for the past two weeks surfacing. Licking his lips he looked to the door, "Don't do something stupid Mac."

"I'll fuckin' kill him." Mac snapped jerking at his arm.

Daryl snarled right back and slammed Mac back into the wall. Mac stopped moving looking at him his eyes clearing and focusing on him. Daryl wasn't the one who got rough and Mac knew it. Daryl met his eyes, "You do something stupid and it could come back and bite you in the ass or get Brian or her hurt."

Mac released a breath and nodded. The door opened and Merle stepped in looking between them. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Mac is a jackass."

Merle looked at Mac and shook his head, "When the two of you get done tying your dicks together come down stairs."

Daryl shot Merle a dirty look but his face was smug and he disappeared but not before slapping Mac's already red cheek. Mac hissed through his teeth at him and Merle cackled disappearing.

"YOU WISH WE WOULD SO YOU COULD WATCH!" Mac barked down the hall.

Brian and Sophia appeared, "What're we watching?" Brian tilted his head.

Daryl snorted at the look on Mac's face. He looked at Daryl but he just leaned in the door frame. Merle was looking up at them from a few steps down grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

"Well answer him." Merle prodded.

Mac walked forward and leaned on the railing, "Nothing, just fucking nothing."

Brian made a noise and walked forward eyeing Mac. Daryl watched as he seen the hand print and then grinned, "You seen mom."

Mac shot him a look and then looked at Brian, "You got a reason for being a little shit right now?"

Brian kept smiling and leaned against the wall as Sophia walked by to stand by Daryl. "I want to go with Daryl tomorrow."

Daryl stiffened but didn't say anything. Sophia made a noise and shot him a look, "That isn't fair Daryl! You told me I couldn't go."

Brian growled, "Cause you don't know shit about hunting."

"Because your the great master outdoors man!" Sophia hissed. "Just shut up."

Daryl eyed them both and then looked at Mac and he lifted his hands, "He's your son I aint gettin' in that, Hannah will come at me then like she did you."

"Oh fuck you." Mac snapped. "Scared of a goddamn woman."

Daryl chuckled walking by hearing Brian arguing with his dad. Mac trailing him even as Brian kept up his rant and Daryl grinned loving Mac getting a dose of himself. Brian was as relentless as Mac himself could be. Sophia was silent next to him and stormed to the living room and right back next to Merle. She was leaning into his side looking at the map. She was following his hand as he made a path along the ridges.

The door swung open and Hannah stepped in. Daryl smirked and she smiled at him but her eyes were on her son and Mac. Both were arguing out of earshot of the others. It was clear Mac was getting pissed and Brian was pushing it. Mac had already been mad earlier but now he was getting ready to go off.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Mac barked causing Brian to stall his steps.

Mac hardly ever raised his voice with his son. All eyes swiveled to them and Brian turned looking at him.

"Don't you turn your goddamn back on me when I'm talking to you!" Mac snapped, "Now get the fuck back over here."

Brian walked back and Hannah followed her eyes wide. Mac hadn't acknowledged her and instead was pushing Brian out the back door. Merle looked at Daryl but he waved it away. Mac could handle his shit and he wasn't worried about him hurting those two. The person that Mac wanted to hurt was Todd and so long as he stayed away he might live.

Walking over Daryl showed Merle where he was going to go and looked at him, "I'll be gone before sun up."

Merle nodded at him, "They know at the gate."

Since the two weeks of being here things had been smooth more or less. The Governor hadn't made to many waves after he realized that Merle wasn't fucking around. People were starting to look at them more and more as a guiding force for things and that made him nervous. He didn't like having the people who depended on him looking at him like that let alone all these other people. He wanted to duck away from that shit so he kept more to himself. For the most part that worked unless it came to Sophia. It seemed most of these women were gossips and had seemed to cling to information that Sophia was with him and had assumed she was his kid. They all thought he was a single father and more often than not tried to give him parenting advice for little girls. It made him uncomfortable. He mostly ignored these people and dismissed them.

Brian walked back in his face clear and cheeks red. He was embarrassed and took a seat next to Sophia. He was scowling but look up at Daryl. "Mom said I can go with you if you okay'd it."

* * *

><p>Mac glared at Hannah and she crossed her arms over chest, "What?" He snapped.<p>

Hannah huffed and shook her head, "You know Daryl wont let him get hurt."

Looking off at her words cause he knew they were true he crossed his arms over his chest and tightened his jaw.

"Mac you're being difficult because your mad at me and taking it out on him."

"Aint taking shit out on him cause you're a bitch." He snarled rounding on her, "Fuckin' walk up to me like that and slap me for no fuckin' reason."

Hannah's face flushed and she chewed her lip. Her eyes went to his cheek and she gave him an apologetic smile, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're goddamn right."

Hannah sighed, "She was talking about you and Daryl and then asked something that...I don't know it's nothing but I'm sorry."

Mac raised a brow at her, "Don't you start that shit with me, you made that decision not me. You knew what I said and felt about all of it and you picked that." He growled walking for the door, "You don't like it then that's on you but you don't get to walk around here like you fucking own me."

Hannah grabbed his arm and he tensed, "Do you blame me Mac? I mean really, look at how things were then."

Mac rounded on her, "You want the fuckin' truth?"

Hannah paled slightly in the face of his anger, "Yes, I want to know if your mad."

"You chose to raise him away from me, you chose to not tell me you were pregnant, you chose all that shit but when you did tell me it was because goddamn Daryl found out he was MINE! You done all that shit and still i was fucking here and done everything I could." Mac snarled walking around her, "I was here any time you fuckin' needed me or something. I was here for everything for him and never missed a goddamn second but what did you do Hannah? You let that motherfucker right in and you _knew_ he was a piece of shit that didn't like OUR son! He put his fucking hands on you in front of him."

Hannah stood wide eyed looking at him but didn't say anything.

"You ask if I'm mad? No." He shook his head grabbing the door handle again, "I'm fuckin' hurt that you would rather that piece of shit play daddy to MY fuckin' son than me."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm shocked to have gotten time to write anything but here it is. Now here soon we are going to have a time jump just a warning (not this chapter). Anyways my updates have been slow because I've been running non stop doing everything ever in the history of ever. I should get lined out after the holidays pass. Happy Holidays everyone and be safe.**

Brian glared across the street and Daryl smirked following his eyes. He had the same look Mac got when he was about to stir shit up and there was no stopping him. Hannah was across the street with Sophia both on the grass talking while Hannah tried to convince the girl that sewing was something she would be interested in. Sophia had made it clear earlier in the day her thoughts on sewing but Merle had told her to suck it the fuck up so Hannah would shut up. Daryl had just smirked and ducked out of the room before he could get drug into and it seemed Brian had the same thought.

"I don't understand her." Brian huffed.

Daryl cut his eyes to his nephew and chuckled but said nothing more. It seemed the boy was working himself up into a lather.

Brian looked at him and growled, "She always compares everyone to him but she refuses to be with him! Then she gets mad when she would hear about other girls or I'd meet another girl when I was with him but she was with that bastard that we all know is queer."

Daryl barked out a laugh causing Hannah and Sophia to both look up at him. He couldn't hide his smile and his body shook with laughter which only caused Brian's face redden further in anger. Daryl ducked his head trying to get control of himself while more people started looking towards them.

"Fuck I needed that." Daryl chuckled. "And stop trying to figure women out."

"Why?" Brian scowled glaring at his mom.

Daryl elbowed him and scowled, "And stop being a little shit, just cause you don't understand don't mean you get to treat her like shit. Mac catches you doing that shit and you'll regret it." Daryl leaned back on his elbows watching the town around them. It made him uneasy being here. I wasn't the people or the walls, it was the man that still lurked here. "As for figuring women out...don't. They understand each other kid and look how much like they each other."

Brian snorted and mirrored him kicking his legs out but bending one at the knee slightly. Daryl caught Sophia's eyes and seen her pleading for him to come save her and he grinned and motioned to her to come to him. She all but slapped Hannah's arm to get her attention while tossing her stuff down and pointed to Daryl speaking. Daryl seen Hannah shoot him a look but he kept his eyes locked on hers and Sophia took off for him. Hannah raised a brow at him but he kept his face clear till Sophia blocked it from the woman.

"What took you so long!" She huffed at him.

Brian glared at her, "We were talking and it didn't concern you."

"Yeah because I'm sure anything you'd say would be note worthy." Sophia snapped moving to Daryl's other side.

Daryl chuckled again and then scowled realizing just how much these two were like him and Mac. Always at each other's throats with no real venom. Shooting a look at both he set up and glared at ahead. He waved his thoughts away knowing that Brian liked her despite them bitching at each other. He'd seen him damn near bite someones head off over Sophia the other day when he'd had them both out. He'd been showing Sophia how to break a hold when Tucker had volunteered, the man hadn't hurt the girl but startled her. When she yelped Brian had stood up and went off on the man demanding that Daryl not let him help Sophia anymore cause he was careless and was going to get her hurt.

Daryl was pretty sure they seen each other like brother and sister. He knew Brian had wanted a brother for years from things he'd said to him and his brothers and he dind't pretend to know what Sophia wanted like that. She didn't talk about having the best of a home life so he didn't think she'd wish another kid into that. Though she could have just to not have been alone.

* * *

><p>Mac scowled watching as Hannah made her way towards him and turned trying to escape before she could cause him to get more pissed off than he already was. He didn't need this shit and again this woman was fucking with his head. That was always how it was though with her. Every other woman he knew immediately what they wanted from him and he knew what he was willing to give. They knew. But with her...everything he stood by went out the window and he didn't know which way was up. It pissed him the fuck off and he wanted to get the fuck away from her but he couldn't just ignore her forever she was the mother to his son.<p>

Mac rounded the corner and caught an arm to the throat and grunted. Merle had a smug look on his face, "Where you going so fast little brother?"

Growling he stepped back and moved to go around him but Merle caught him in the chest his hand planting there, "Fuck off Merle aint got time for this shit."

"Aint askin' if you got time you little fuck face." Merle snapped that smug smile never leaving, "I'm just giving her time to catch up."

"Fuck you." Mac snarled.

Merle stepped aside just as the sounds of boots met their ears and slipped away cackling. Mac scowled after him wanting nothing more than to see him trip and fall but Merle's hand raised flipping him off over his shoulder. Hannah appeared and Mac huffed seeing her eyes brighten seeing him standing there. He turned disappearing again and slipped around the corner. If she wanted to have it out then fucking fine. He could do that but he wasn't about to deal with it in the middle of this fucking town.

Mac leaned again the back of the house the brick biting into him reminding him breathe. Keeping his eyes clear of just how pissed off he was over all her shit he watched her hesitantly walk for him. She looked unsure and chewed her lip sighing before taking another step.

"If you're doing this then get the fuck over here cause I aint here to watch you dance around back here." Mac growled.

Hannah's eyes darkened and he smirked seeing her anger flaring at him. She walked over right to him snatching the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it leaving another dead butt in his normal haunt. He glared at her but she glared right back.

"I didn't hide being pregnant and I didn't hide your son Mac." Hannah's voice was soft despite her eyes sending warning signals, "Daryl ran into me and it was the first time I'd seen ANY of you all since you moved. I didn't know how to get ahold of anyone and it was like you were in the wind."

Mac nodded knowing it was the truth. Him and his brother's always had a talent for fading to black leaving things like they were never there. Daryl more so then them but it was a talent they all had regardless.

"I wanted you there, I wanted you there for you son." Hannah started again, "I was scared and alone with know way to know if you would even want to know."

Mac felt a sneer starting and growled, "Our daddy might not have been for shit but that don't mean that we're like him goddamn it."

Hannah flinched at his words, "You know that Daryl seen me and Brian...he said those same words to me. I thought he was going to lose it on me."

Mac nodded and smiled in the face of her anger. He knew just how mad Daryl was cause the day Daryl got back he'd damn near knocked his door off the hinges with the way he'd come into the house. Daryl was never the angry one who was destructive, that was him and Merle. They all had tempers to rival the devil but reacted differently. That day though he knew his brother was ready to blow up and at first had been excited at the prospect of seeing his usually standoffish twin rip into someone but then Daryl opened his mouth. They had always had a way of feeding off the other's moods and it was no different here. When those words left his mouth tell him he had a son and that she hadn't told him he had seen red. More than red everything bled into a multitude of colors so bright and blaring that he'd felt sick with anger. He'd actually doubled over so angry his chest heaved and he'd damn near got sick right there. He wanted to ring her fucking neck, he wanted to scream at her, and he wanted to run as far as he fucking could.

It was right then when Daryl had seen it in his body and his eyes what he was thinking. Daryl had slammed him backwards into the wall ripping his ass all that anger from before pouring out and leveling Mac out. His vision cleared and instead of the red drugging haze of anger he was left with stillness. He needed to get his shit together and he needed to find Hannah. She had been the one to decide this shit wasn't for her, that he wasn't and then he'd done what she wanted. He left.

"Sounds about right." Mac spoke his voice focused on his thoughts.

Hannah moved and was suddenly right in front of him, "I never tried to replace you for Brian."

Mac growled thoughts of Todd pushing their way to the front of his mind. Her bruises were gone but the memory hadn't faded a bit. Brian had since told him more of Todd since he was here more and not just a town away. His son was adamant that Todd was going to hurt her and that he wasn't right in the head. It was these things his son told him that had him watching the man, had his brothers watching the man, and the rest of the guys who were like an extension of his own family. All of them agreed that Todd wasn't quite right.

"You know he isn't safe." Mac spoke suddenly his voice clear of all anger.

Hannah blinked at the shift of his moods. His need to keep her safe and his son safe were almost overwhelming since this shit started. Having them right there was only making it worse.

"Me and Todd aren't together."

Mac raised a brow, "You told him cause I don't think he knows."

Hannah nodded, "He knows...he just, he's difficult with some things."

"I'll make it simple then." Mac snapped.

Hannah smiled at him and he fought smiling in return. He kept his face clear as he watched her. He'd always been able to read her like a book despite her trying to keep him from doing just that. He watched everything playing across her face as she worked things out.

"You do that and you know how this ends." Mac tilted his head.

Before he could move she slammed him into causing a grunt to leave him before her mouth sealed his. Growling his hand tangled in her hair and his arm went around her waist lifting her with ease. Her legs wound around him and her arms locked around his neck and shoulders. Tightening his grip in his her hair Mac pulled back from her breathing heavy watching her face as they panted for breath.

"Don't leave again."

Mac raised a brow, "I don't what you wanted."

"I lied."

Mac growled at her words and she jerked him back to her. Her body was moving against his as he supported her weight and she started working his shirt open her hands roaming him freely. She'd never been shy and neither had he. Hell she had walked right in on him when he'd first got here and ended up in his lap while he'd been naked and kicked out on his bed.

Her teeth sinking into his lip had his eyes locking with hers and pulling him from his thoughts. She was like a cool drink of water to the fire coursing through him. The sound of someone near by had them breaking apart and trying to get their breath. Brian and Sophia's laugh were loud but Mac knew it wasn't just them and Hannah's legs unlocked from around him.

"I'm serious Mac...don't leave." Hannah's eyes locked on him and she smiled her lips bruised, "This is how it should have been all these years."


	17. Chapter 17

**This was like pulling teeth to get done. There is a time a time jump here from the last chapter. It is now heading into winter whereas the last chapter still had them in some warm weather. It should be understood that Sophia and Daryl are very close and she is considered apart of their family. I hope everyone had a good holiday. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things since the holiday break now that my fiance is back at work and not taking up all of my time. Hopefully I can everything else updated soon. Enjoy.**

Mac woke up his entire body feeling like it was in an inferno. Groaning he went to roll over when a sharp kick connected with his leg. Cracking an eye open the sun burned and he rolled burying his head in the pillow face down.

"Wake up."

Mac growled but bit back his retort when he heard Brian's laugh. Merle kicked him again and he rolled over keeping his hand tight on the blanket around his hips.

"I'm awake now what the fuck do you want?"

Brian dropped on the bed towards the foot and flopped back. Mac watched him and smirked watching him swat his hair out of his eyes. He was like Daryl when it came to his hair. He would just go with it and let it annoy the shit out of him until Hannah made him cut his hair. Mac and Daryl had always fought about that shit.

Mac chuckled and kicked Brian in the side pushing him off his feet. Swinging his legs over Merle tossed his boxers into his face.

Mac caught them and slid them under the blanket jerking them up to his hips and standing once they were in place. Merle was scowling looking out the window his eyes tracking something and Mac watched the muscle in his neck tick. Merle was close to blow up.

"Me or Daryl?"

Brian snorted and stretched out more, "Both."

Merle turned and looked at Brian, "Mouthy little fucker."

"Fuck you." Brian snapped.

Mac jerked his jeans on and set down on the bed watching Merle argue with his son. It was amusing to watch how quick Brian could get him worked up.

"Just like fuckin' Mac." Merle snarled.

Mac smirked and Brian mirrored him leaning up his elbows hitting on his knees, "Thanks."

"Aint a compliment kid."

Mac stood still watching Brian as he kept flipping Merle off. He should probably say something before his brother tried to choke his son out but at the moment it was more amusing than it was dangerous.

"Why are you even bitchin' at me Merle?" Brian huffed looking to his dad. "Aren't you supposed to be pissed at someone else today? I thought yesterday was my turn."

Merle stepped forward and slapped Mac in the back of the head as he turned grabbing up his belt. Mac stilled and Brian's eyes widened looking at his dad.

"Go get your shit done for your mom." Mac's voice was firm.

Brian was up like a shot but flipped Merle off again before disappearing out the door. Wasn't like he could say much for how he acted. Hell by now Mac was in so much shit half the time that he was surprised he wasn't arrested and in juvie. By his standards Brian wasn't a bad kid.

"You know Hannah is going to kick your ass over him talkin' like that." Merle chuckled.

Mac nodded and pulled his shirt over his head not bothering to smooth his hair down. "When isn't she kickin' my ass over something?"

Merle hummed in his throat before turning serious, "Did Daryl say he was leaving today? Say anything at all about going out?"

Mac looked at Merle for a minute before snorting, "You knew he was going hunting."

"Did he mention NOT takin' Brian this time and Sophia instead?" Merle snapped.

Mac opened his bedroom door and walked out leaving Merle to follow him. "You trying to tell him what to do now with the girl? Best you've ever done even with me and Brian was just huff can't expect him to want to hear shit you got to say."

"Fuck you." Merle snarled grabbing his shoulder and spinning him, "I aint trying to tell either of you what to do. He just didn't say he was takin' her."

Mac glared at him and down at his hand but Merle tightened his grip bruising him, "She's as good as his. Fuck I've heard her tellin' those cunt women here that he was her father."

Merle nodded, "I aint arguing that. She's Dixon. I just want to know if she snuck out following him or if he took her. You know as good as I do that she don't like him leaving she freaks out until he's back."

Mac blew out a breath his anger leaving him and Merle looked off, "She would have told Brian."

Merle nodded and took off. Coming further down the the steps Mac raised a brow seeing Carter kicked out on the couch. He smirked at Mac and Mac sneered walkin' on by. A barking laugh followed him but he ignored it and walked on down the road.

* * *

><p>If Sophia took off without anyone knowing then it was late in the day now. Hopefully if she did Daryl had realized it and turned catching her. He was quick and sure in the woods and Sophia was near as good as they were by her age. Mac swallowed down the wave of panic that wanted to consume him. If Daryl came back and she wasn't here he'd rip this place apart looking for her especially with winter so close.<p>

"BRIAN!" Mac barked seeing him up ahead.

Brian spun as Mac's voice got the attention of everyone around. All were looking at him but he kept his eyes on his son. Even as Hannah appeared he ignored it and focused on his son. Brian walked over and raised a brow.

"Are you mad at me over Merle?"

Mac smirked at him, "No, not mad. You know where Sophia is?"

Brian nodded, "Seen her leaving with Daryl this morning while Briar switched shifts."

Mac felt his temper flaring, "Did he know she was going?"

Brian arched a brow and tilted his head looking so much like Daryl it was unnerving. "I'd guess fuck if I know."

"BRIAN DIXON!" Hannah snapped.

Mac smiled looking over Brian's head at her and she flushed. Brian looked at him wide eyed and stepped closer to his dad just dodging a hit. Mac smirked watching her and she glared.

"Does he always talk like that in front of you?"

"He is his father's son." Mac kept his voice level and his face smoothed out.

Brian mirrored him looking at her and Hannah huffed, "He's too young to be acting like that, it don't look good."

"You remember how me and Daryl were? Yet you have issues with him cussing?" Mac questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah mom."

"Shut it." Mac snapped.

Hannah glared but Mac looked back down at him, "So your sure that Daryl Knows she is there?"

"Yeah they were talkin' as they walked to the gate."

Brian slipped away and Mac watched him go. He chuckled when he slammed into Merle's chest and tried to step back but he caught him. He wasn't worried about his brother hurting his son but Brian was worried and that was amusing.

* * *

><p>"Something is wrong?" Hannah questioned moving closer to him.<p>

Things had been back and forth between them for the past couple of weeks. Now they were nearing winter and she was still there. Still pushing him and wanting him there but he wasn't sure that was what she wanted really. He wasn't going to step into that fully until she came outright and told him what she wanted. He wasn't going to give that to Brian only to rip it away from him. He knew his son wanted them together and he wanted it but he wasn't going to do that until she made it clear.

"Merle wasn't sure if Sophia left with Daryl or took off after him."

Hannah sighed and he turned and felt her next to him immediately. "Are you avoiding me or the subject?"

"Neither." Mac shrugged, "Told you what I thought."

Hannah made a noise in her throat and looked at him, "What do you want me to do Mac?"

"Don't matter what I want Hannah, what the fuck do you want?" Mac growled and she shoved him up a set of steps. Mac knew whose they were and walked right in hearing the door shut behind him.

"I told you I wanted you." Hannah snapped shoving him.

Mac stepped away from her shaking his head and glaring at her. He walked into her living room and took a seat. She was right behind him and on him instantly. Her hand cracked across his face snapping his head side ways. Hannah had always been feisty and he'd liked it about her all those years ago, it was what caught his attention.

Mac leaned forward his tongue moving against the split she'd put in it. "Is that why Todd is still sniffing around you? Made it that clear did you?"

"You know me and him aren't together." Hannah met his eyes her own sincere.

"Does he?" Mac questioned. He wasn't accusing her but something wasn't right about that man.

Hannah moved fast knocking him back and her mouth was on his instantly. Growling as her hands jerked his shirt open he felt her smile the second her hands met his skin. Her mouth was hot against his and she body was already molding to his as she became almost feverish against him.

Mac groaned when she rolled her hips into him and he grabbed her hips. Pulling away from her for air he watched her face before she was ducking her head and her mouth was on his jaw making its way down it to his throat.

"Stop fighting me Mac."

Standing swiftly her legs went around his waist quickly. His arm banded around her holding her tightly to him the other tangled in her hair and pulling it back exposing her throat. Growling he shoved her bedroom door open and kicked it shut behind him just as they heard the living room door open.

Mac stilled but Hannah didn't let him linger long. She caught his belt her feet hitting the ground. She was shoving him towards her bed and he stumbled hitting the night stand and her stuff went crashing to the ground. Before he could say anything she had already knocked him back again and he crashed to the bed.

"Mom you alright?" Brian's voice called through the door.

Hannah caught his jeans and quickly undone them, "Just fine." Her voice was higher than usual.

Mac raised a brow at her and she smiled at him. Lifting his hips for her she caught both his boxers and jeans pulling them away. He wasn't a bit ashamed and tilted his head watching her. She smiled at him again her chest rising and falling quickly as she crawled up him. She had lost her jeans during the process.

The sound of Brian's retreating foot steps had her laughing, "I locked the door."

Mac raised a brow at her and she shrugged before her hand grasped him. "You do this and your mine...no going back Hannah not like before."

Her nod was all he needed before she was flipped around with him settling between her spread legs. He felt a weight lift from his chest and shoulders at actions. There was something in the back of his mind though but he'd handle that...it had nothing to do with just her anymore and he'd take care of it. Her roaming hands got his attention as she guided him to where she wanted him.

"I love you." Hannah panted looking up at him as he sunk into her.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl turned looking at the girl following him and scowled. Sophia shot him a broad innocent smile making her eyes seem larger than they were as she looked up at him batting her eyelashes just enough. Daryl's scowl deepened and that innocent look started to glow making him want to shake her. Sophia was hard headed, more hard headed then Mac's fucking son and that was saying something. He had told her to keep her ass inside those gates but sure enough she had managed to slip out at the last minute trailing him far enough back that the noise of the men on watch covered her movements.

"So you going to teach me how to hunt?" Sophia looked around.

Daryl grit his teeth and let his eyes lock on hers, "No."

Her face faltered losing her smile, "You're mad."

Daryl turned fully towards her and directed her more into the thicker part of the woods. Sophia walked silently her shoulders slumping and her walk turning defeated. He knew she was upset. Hell he was upset and he had every goddamn reason to be. He had every intention of teaching her how to hunt - it'd help her in the long run of taking care of herself. Right now though he was having trouble seeing beyond the red of her sneaking out.

"You're fuckin' right I am." He snapped.

Sophia flinched slightly at the voice and hew as reminded of her words about her father. He wanted to feel guilty for making that reaction surface in her but he was so mad. She could have gotten hurt. Around Woodbury wasn't walker free. It wasn't safe outside the walls and she could have gotten bitten.

Daryl raised his bow as Sophia kept her head down and dropped the walker that had been ambling towards them. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and taking him for granted being there. She wasn't being smart.

"This is why I'm not showing you." He stopped and waited on her. Sophia turned slowly looking at him her eyes watering slightly. She had shame written on her face and her lip trembled in the face of his anger. "You needed discipline and awareness for hunting before the world went to shit and even more so now!" Daryl stormed forward ripping the bolt from the head of the walker he'd dropped and turned looking at her, "You didn't even see this dead bastard! Where is your head?"

Sophia's eyes went to it and then him, "I just want to stay with you."

"I know you do, and you will Sophia." His voice softened walking to her, "I promise I'm not leaving you behind. I made that promise and I meant it."

Sophia wiped at her eyes and nodded, "I know I should have listened but Brian goes out those gates with you and Mac all the time and I'm left waiting. My mom was all I had Daryl and we don't know...I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Daryl went to his knees in front of her grabbing her shoulders making her look at him head on. Her little body was so small in his large presence, "I'll never stop looking for her for you."

Sophia studied him for a minute her eyes bright and pensive and sparking, "She would like you."

Daryl shook his head but didn't say anything as they moved around. He was making her study game trails as they moved. He wasn't going to get anything to take back today and he couldn't go out looking like he wanted with her with him. He didn't want to have to watch her and his own back out there and chance her getting hurt or lost. He wouldn't take that unnecessary risk with her.

Her words about her mother kept coming back to him and each time she smiled at him. All her unease from his anger had dissolved leaving her with a wide smile that made her nose crinkle and her eyes to brighten even more. Did she look like her mother? Is this what Carol looked like? Or did Sophia take after her father? She never said one way or another. Daryl had a lot of worries where Carol was concerned actually but he never voiced them. Neither of his brothers were the best sounding boards when it came to shit like this and would only say shit to him to piss him off. But it was there and her words only made those thoughts run even wilder and deeper through him.

There it was though with him. He didn't want every night new woman thing his brothers were always going for. Hell Mac was hung up on Hannah since the day he met her but refused to acknowledge it most days. She had broke his heart so he fucked everything that would spread its legs for him after that. Merle was just a whore period. It was untelling how many kids in truth he really had out there. Then there was Daryl himself. He was awkward with women, he wasn't sure what the hell to say to them and generally ended up insulting them.

It was always better to just get the fuck away from them. He preferred being alone anyways. So why was Sophia's words bothering him so much? Carol. He'd heard countless stories about this woman and how nice she was. How warm she seemed and then there was him. An asshole redneck with a tendency to make people feel like shit in a matter of minutes without even trying. Carol would take one look at him like most people did and think that he was a dangerous hardened criminal or some fucking shit like that. He was the man though who had saved her little girl out those woods but he doubted he'd be seen as much. No that woman was going to take one look at him and that was going to be all she wrote. He knew his standoffish personality wasn't going to help with that either, especially if Mac or Merle were with him when he found her.

But Daryl would pick up the broken pieces of this world for Sophia if not for anything else. He'd keep her safe until the day came he ever was able to find her mother. Then he wasn't so sure how things would play out. Swallowing Daryl's eyes went back to the girl and he made another silent promise to make sure she was prepared for whatever was out there. If it ever did come that she left them he wanted her to be able to take care of herself out there and not need to depend on others.

"Keep up Daryl." Sophia smiled at him.

Daryl chuckled and picked his pace up to his usual speed and watched her struggle to keep his pace. She was panting but pushing herself. "Sophia."

She looked over at him her face serious instantly at his tone. She figured him out quick and acted accordingly something he could appreciate, "Yeah?"

"I want you to listen to me and listen carefully." He stopped as they neared back to Woodbury. "Never slip out again. Unless I take you out you keep your ass in those gates. Never again. You could have gotten killed or got me killed trying to get to you if something had happened to you." His voice was low, it help no anger but she hunched up as he scolded her. "I want to trust you but when you do shit like this I can't, I want to teach you like we did Brian but when you pull shit like this I refuse. You need to be able to listen before you can ever learn."

Sophia nodded and brought her hand up to her mouth chewing her thumb. Daryl raised his brow seeing his own nervous tick mirrored in her now. She was starting to do things like him. "I promise-"

"Don't make me a promise little girl." Daryl ordered, "You show me."

Sophia met his eyes taking his challenge and nodded. They walked in silence until the large gates came into view. The gates swung wide and Daryl's eyes darkened seeing Merle's scowl slam into place and lock onto Sophia. He stood waiting on the pair of them. Sophia stepped into Daryl's side almost molding to him and his hand grasped her shoulder.

"You told me she wasn't going with you today, that if you took anyone it'd be Brian or Mac." Merle snarled. "Did she take off without you knowing?"

Daryl cocked a brow and felt Sophia tense next to him her little body feeling like granite. Merle's temper scared her at times. Even when it wasn't directed at her, he could imagine her father must have been loud and aggressive with her mother.

"I knew where she was." Daryl snarled.

Merle raised a brow at him and shook his head, "Dary-"

"Did you fuckin' hear me?" Daryl snapped stepping forward leaving Sophia just behind him, "My responsibility and I knew where she was, she was never out of MY fuckin' sight."

Merle nodded but his eyes never left her. Sophia trailed after him all the way to the house where Mac was kicked back on the steps laughing at Brian. As soon as they seen the pair of them both of them were up. Mac was like always a ball of energy that was already draining him and Brian was just like his dad.

"See anything?" Brian asked excitedly.

"Kill anything?" Mac circled questioning.

"Find anything?" Brian prodded.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Mac snapped.

"What the fuck?" Daryl mumbled.

"Bitch." Brian growled at Sophia as she ignored him.

"Fuck you Jerk." Sophia snapped storming away from Brian.

Daryl's eyes shot to Sophia as she glared at Brian. Brian had a broad smile on his face at her cussing at him in front of his dad and Daryl. Sophia's face flushed instantly and she looked sheepishly.

Mac broke the silence,"That's what I'm sayin' don't know where he gets being a mouthy jerk from."

Brian made an annoyed noise in his throat,"Mom calls you mouthy."

Daryl groaned and Mac waggled his eyebrows at Daryl,"Your mom knows what she's talkin' about." Brian made a face getting what he said and stormed off.

Daryl look at the boy and Mac and just blew out a breath following Sophia in the house. She was going up the steps shedding her packs as she went dropping them for him to pick up. He snorted and tossed it all into his bedroom copying her and shedding the excess weight and supplies. It wasn't long before Sophia was there at his door wide eyed and then walking right in.

"I wanna learn to shoot." She climbed up on his bed setting cross ways from him.

Daryl chuckled, "Would it be easier to tell me what you don't want to learn?"

"Maybe." Sophia huffed, "Are Hannah and Mac together?"

Daryl chewed his lip and chuckled, "Yeah something like that."

"Brian has all his family then?" Sophia looked out the window, "He gets to have his dad and mom, you and Merle too."

Daryl looked over at her, "You know you have us all."

Sophia nodded and smiled, "I do, but I want my mom like he has Hannah and Mac."

Daryl raised a brow trying to figure her out but his head was starting to hurt. Surely to fucking god she wasn't talking about relationship wise cause he'd wreck that shit. Daryl wasn't a ladies man and he knew it. He knew it all to well. He was no smooth talker or some sexed up jackass like his brothers. Sure it felt good to get that release but there was more important shit to him than getting that. Shrugging and forcing the thought from his mind.

"Gonna get your draw length." Daryl spoke low as he listened to the house and the noise outside. "Get a target set up."

"A bow?"

Daryl nodded, "Teach you how to make your own arrows...when bullets are gone, they're gone. But you'll always be able to make your own arrows and it's silent."

Sophia smiled and stretched on his bed dragging his pillow into his chest yawning, "I'll be a good shot in no time."

Daryl just nodded as he cleaned his bow. Her breathing evened out and deepened as she fell asleep. His eyes went to her and he smirked seeing her knocked out her face slack with sleep.

Mac appeared not soon after but his usual loud ass was silent seeing her knocked out. He leaned against the bed from the floor his head laying back on the bed watching the Daryl.

"She snuck out didn't she?"

Daryl gave a sharp nod, "Yup."

"She was pissed at Brian when he kept talking about the deer you and him had got." Mac smiled, "She don't like being left behind but she don't like the thought of you not coming back."

"She don't want to be alone again." Daryl shrugged.

"More than that and you know it." Mac growled, "We'd never leave her alone, she knows that."

Daryl smirked and looked at Mac, "How pissed was Merle?"

"He was bitchy but I think Brian singing to him to ran him away earlier."

Daryl chuckled and shook his head, "I know."

"Good cause if your ass does something stupid and gets hurt I aint being the one to tell her cause she's gonna lose it." Mac snapped, "She looks at you the way she should have been able to look at her own dad."

Daryl met his eyes. Eyes that were exactly the same and swallowed. Mac wasn't joking at all with him and he wasn't giving Daryl a chance to refuse the thought. All of them pushed him and he just nodded again. His eyes went to the little girl sleeping quietly and chuckled when she started rolling in her sleep and almost kicked Mac.

"So I need to talk to you later." Mac rose to his feet a new look over taking his face. "I need you to get Sophia to distract Brian and Hannah..."

Daryl looked up at him his bow sliding from his lap as he raised his brow. He turned lifting Sophia easily and Mac started out the door and both walked in her room. Mac jerked her blankets down the flannel of Daryl's she had worn she he first found her spilling to the ground. Mac tossed it on the bed and Daryl laid her down. Mac covered her watching as she got comfortable.

Door clicking shut behind him, "How long till you need me?"

Mac looked outside and back to him, "Few hours, just at sundown."

Daryl nodded and they parted ways.


	19. Chapter 19

**I haven't been updating a lot for a few reasons. One being that I have been horribly sick. I've been to the hospital twice and I'm hoping to avoid a third trip. Next being I've basically been comatose here lately from all my medicine. When I am awake it's when my fiance is home so I don't get a chance to write then. I've been working on this chapter for what has felt like a week now. Hopefully I kick what is going on with me soon and things get better. Till then here is a chapter.**

Mac watched Brian as he argued with Sophia no doubt. As much as the two of them fought they also were becoming close. Brian was protective of her and he'd even seen him threaten that boy Noah over the girl. Shifting he thought maybe he should say something about it but then decided to just see what happened.

Brian looked over at him as Sophia twisted the knife that Mac had given him in her hand. She was asking him questions that much was obvious Mac just couldn't hear them. Arching a brow at his son and he returned the gesture. Sophia's head turned to him and she smiled at him her eyes glinting like the knife. Yeah those two were up to something that was for sure. What could he say though when he was dragging his brother out for less than legal reasons. Legal? Who the fuck was he kidding the world died and so did the laws.

Hannah appeared in front of him, "Sophia are you staying here tonight or were you waiting on Daryl?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders as she yawned handing the knife over to Brian. She stood but Mac interrupted her, "Daryl is with me on watch tonight."

All eyes turned to him just as Daryl stepped into the house. Hannah looked right at him seconds before she looked over at Daryl. He already knew she didn't believe him but she was smart of not to question him. It wasn't in his mood to answer anyways. Shooting Daryl a look as Hannah and Sophia walked over to him Daryl smirked - the gesture only lasting seconds.

"What part are you all watching?" Hannah smiled up at Daryl.

Without missing a beat, "South."

Hannah sighed but Sophia was in front of her claiming Daryl's attention. Her hand sunk into his shirt demanding he look down at her and Mac snorted receiving the middle finger from his brother. Brian came over standing beside him and huffed out a breath at his mother as she snapped at him. Mac didn't intervene instead watching as Hannah ripped his ass for his mess. It always amused him to watch the two of them argue over stupid shit that never mattered in his eyes. What the fuck did it matter if he'd left mink oil on the table for the leather. It didn't, fuck he'd be using it again in no time so why not leave it where he'd use it again? Fuckin' women.

"Can I go with you two tonight?" Brian looked up hopefully.

Daryl saved him, "No."

Brian shot an annoyed look at Daryl but one look at his uncle had his mouth slamming shut. Brian scowled matching Sophia as she done the same. Apparently both little shits wanted to go but that wouldn't be very smart...or a good influence.

"Come on." Mac growled throwing his arm over Daryl's shoulder's. "Time to.." Looking at Hannah he grinned, "Work..we got work tonight."

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl snapped trying to shrug away from him.

Walking down the street Mac swayed like he was a drunk forcing Daryl to help support him. Chuckling at Daryl's annoyed noise he kept on and elbowed him. Daryl shot him a dirty look but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Lighten up baby brother." Mac cooed.

Daryl growled and heaved his body up more forcing Mac more upright, "You realize we're fuckin' twins right? Baby brother my fuckin' ass you dick face bastard. Walk fuckin' right or I'm dropping your ass on the pavement." Daryl snarled.

Mac eyed him, "You wouldn't dare."

Without even a sideways look Daryl righted his body dropping all of Mac's weight from him. Mac stumbled grasping wildly but Daryl was still walking. Falling on his ass hard he grunted and watched the retreating back of his brother that was shaking with laughter. He wanted to be pissed as fuck but it wasn't often that you were able to get Daryl to outright smile let alone fuckin' laugh. Jumping up to his feet Mac winced rubbing his lower back knowing his ass was going to be sore for a while now that Daryl had done that.

"You're a dick." Mac grinned catching up.

Daryl sighed and gave him a look but kept walking his thumb going to his mouth. Mac tried to swat it away but Daryl avoided him. He hated that shit. Daryl smiled around his thumb and Mac made a face realizing he was doing it to piss him off. Two could play that game. Fucker.

"Carrrrrrry on my wayward son!" Mac sung loudly just beside Daryl leaning towards him, "There will be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more."

Daryl looked over at him and glared, "You'll be crying if you don't shut that shit up." As they got further away from people still out Daryl slowed his walk, "What the fuck are we doing?"

Mac ran his hand up his throat feeling his pulse jump and his anger flare. "Sophia told you anything?"

Daryl stalled out and he knew he had him. He felt bad for wording it that way but it slipped before he thought about it. Daryl was shooting him a questioning look his eyes going back towards where Sophia was at. Licking his lips he motioned for Mac to go on as he tilted his head shifting his entire body.

"Her and Brian both have told me that Todd has been following them - Hannah too." Mac growled, "I don't trust him a fuckin' bit."

Daryl nodded looking down dipping his head. Mac watched him and felt his anger pitching higher. Years of being around his brother had taught him all his quirks and he knew Daryl was thinking over something and if he should even mention it.

"Tell me." Mac snarled, "He's dead either way."

Daryl looked up through his hair at him and gave a sharp nod, "Merle and me were talking to the other day when Brian came up...he said that Todd slapped Hannah. Before you say anything though listen we went and found her but she said nothing happened. We asked...fuck we.."

Mac's chest was heaving, "WHY the fuck am I just now hearing about this?!" He all but yelled.

Daryl didn't flinch in the face of his anger instead stepped into him and grabbed his shirt jerking him forward forcing him to meet his eyes. Mac watched the cool blue of Daryl's eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. He wanted to do more than kill that motherfucker but he wanted to be pissed at all of them for not telling him. Hannah and Brian both included, they should have come to him.

"This is why you fuck." Daryl hissed, "You're worse than Merle for being a hot headed prick."

Mac eyed him and tried to pull away but Daryl held on to him. "Let me go."

"No."

"Don't make me fuckin' hit you."

Daryl tilted his head but held his ground. "This is what you dragged me out here for? Right?"

Mac snarled jerking away ripping his shirt. "Fuck you."

Daryl threw his arms up, "Fuck you back."

"You kept that shit from me!" Mac's voice dropped seething, "Me….from me Daryl. Get the fuck away from...I don't need you."

Mac turned storming away. He needed away from his brother or he was going to hit him. He didn't hear Daryl behind him but wasn't surprised. Either he wasn't following or he was and he was silent like always. Remembering where he was going Mac turned but Daryl wasn't behind him.

His eyes searched for Daryl despite his anger and he huffed when he didn't see him. Feeling his heart thunder thinking about his words and the flinch Daryl gave at them. Eyes still sweeping the dark they landed on the cherry of a cigarette as it lit up bright and darkened just as quick. Daryl was still there just not making a move towards him.

Walking straight for him he watched as Daryl tensed and braced himself for a hit. He felt bad instantly. He wasn't like his goddamn father and saying shit like he had only made him sound just like that.

The cigarette crashed to the ground in front of his boots and he heard Daryl exhale harshly. "I'm still pissed but we got shit to do."

Daryl didn't speak just turned and started walking. Mac fell in step with him. Daryl was tense and angry. Something was brewing under the surface and Mac shifted knowing he'd get the brunt of it now.

"You're a fuckin' piece of work." Daryl's voice was low. "Gonna get pissed at me for not saying shit to you...you done the same goddamn thing."

Mac growled, "I've never fuckin' lied to you."

"I didn't fuckin' lie to you." Daryl snapped, "I didn't tell you something that would cause trouble because I already knew your crazy ass was cooking something up."

Mac shot him a look at the word crazy but reeled in his anger. He didn't need to be fighting with Daryl. They'd always got along better than anyone else and it was rare to see them bitching like this at each other.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" Mac questioned.

Daryl rounded on him suddenly and knocked him backwards, "You all kept on and on with this shit pushing that girl at me from the start. Then when something fuckin' happens YOU don't tell me! The goddamn person who is…." Daryl's chest heaved, "FUCK you. When this shit is done go crawl your ass into Hannah's bed and stay the fuck away from me."

Mac's brow creased and he nodded, "I see what you…"

"No fuck you we aint talkin'." Daryl started again walking ahead of him.

Merle was leaning against the wall ahead of them and stood when Daryl blazed by. Mac shook his head and Merle fell in step with him.

"What has Darylina's panties all twisted up?"

"Apparently I'm a piece of shit and he hates everything." Mac huffed.

Merle nodded, "You are a piece of shit and he's on his period….so we killin' this fuck tonight?"

Mac shot him a look, "You call me a piece of shit then immediately ask if we're killin' someone?" Merle guffawed, "You see what I mean?"

Daryl was waiting ahead of them his eyes trailing something. Merle appeared up there and then Mac stepped around. Daryl shifted away from him and Mac felt a pang of guilt again. Todd was walking the perimeter. Mac's eyes followed him watching the way he moved and snorted realizing he had headphones in.

Merle smiled, Daryl glared, and Mac rolled his shoulders cracking his neck, "Come on."


	20. Chapter 20

Mac watched as Todd's eyes adjusted to the light that was swinging above his head. Merle kept tapping the metal shade causing the light to swing with a metallic creek with each pass. The slight shake he gave his head let Mac know that the hit he took was harder than they thought. The blood in the corner of his mouth was tacky as he licked at his lips.

"What the hell is goin on?" Todd barked.

Merle came over standing next to Mac and glared down at the man. Merle hated the man the moment he met him. Daryl and Merle both met Todd before he did and it was something that had pissed him off quickly. Hannah had never mentioned meeting a new man when it happened and it took Brian running into his brother's for him to find out. Brian had immediately made his dislike of the man clear to Mac. To his uncles, he was furious and said the man was a asshole and controlling.

"You that worried?" Todd snarled looking at Mac, "You're just pissed cause I was more of a father to that boy than you were."

Mac shifted on his feet and smiled cracking his neck. Moving before Todd could open his mouth again his fist connected with his face. The sick crack of bone sounded around the room and the splatter of blood on cold concrete. The chair rocked backwards beginning to tip when Daryl stepped out of the shadows and righted it.

Todd groaned spitting blood as more rushed from his nose. "You broke my nose!"

Merle chuckled, "States the obvious don't he?"

Daryl huffed at them and Mac looked up searching for his brother's eyes. Daryl wasn't one for violence. Merle sure. He was a brawler had been when he was younger and even more so now that he was military. Daryl was different from them that he never really was one to start shit. He didn't mind finishing it but he wasn't one to stir it up whereas his brothers loved it.

Daryl wasn't looking at him and he knew he was still mad at him. Mac pushed the thought away and looked at the man in the chair. He couldn't think about Daryl while he was doing this shit or everything was going to get fucked up.

"What you're just going to kill me? People will ask questions you stupid fuck!" Todd snapped fear lacing his voice.

Mac shrugged, "Worlds ended motherfucker people are dying everyday."

"What's one more sleazy fuck dead?" Merle taunted.

Todd was hauled up and Daryl swung the back door open. The room was met with the low light of the moon as they marched him out. Mac watched as the man's shoulders hunched inwards despite his attempts to stand tall. With Mac and Merle breathing down his throat as he was forced to follow Daryl.

* * *

><p>Daryl was watching over the fence the early morning light shining down on him. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone right now. He wanted to go hunting but knew that Sophia was going to be looking for him soon. He didn't come back and get her last night and let her know he was going to the house. Stretching his back he regretted that decision of not going home. Well not regret but not finding a place to sleep at least. He was worn the fuck out and staying up all night just made it worse.<p>

He didn't regret that Todd was now dead. The man was a complete piece of shit. It seemed the second he realized he was going to die he started throwing everything he could think of out there to hurt his brother. Mac had damn near been foaming at the mouth like a damn wild animal to get at him. Merle didn't look to much better when he started saying things about their nephew. No he didn't regret that man being dead but that didn't mean that shit didn't stick with you.

The soft thud of boots let him know he had company. He smirked knowing the walk and the person coming towards him. The huff followed by sigh let him know he was about to get a dressing down.

"Where were you?" Sophia's voice was soft as she took a seat next to him. "I was worried ya know."

Daryl looked down at her as she scooted closer to him her legs kicking over the edge. Daryl caught her around the wrist as she adjusted her position keeping her from pitching over the edge. Sophia smiled up at him and settled finally.

"I'm not going to fall off the roof Daryl." She grinned.. "This where you were all night?"

Daryl rolled his shoulders a deep ache settling in his back, "Yeah." It wasn't the full truth but she didn't need that.

"Something wrong? We going to have to leave here?" Her eyes were searching his face.

Daryl shook his head looking back out over Woodbury but mostly the fences. There wasn't many walkers that he could see out there. Daryl knew he needed to get out there and start scouting again like him and Merle talked about. There were quite a few people here and they needed to do what they could to keep things running smooth. Merle was talking about sending other scouting teams but Daryl worked better on his own. He'd be hunting and doing scouting so it just made sense to hit it on his own for the most part. If he came across something he needed help with then he'd come back and get it. Mac was pissed off about it but fuck Mac. Mac didn't make decisions for him and besides he'd made Sophia a promise. He was still going to look when he was out there. She needed her mother.

"Nah we ain't leavin' here." Daryl chuckled.

Sophia nodded her head, "Brian said y'all were up to something? What are we doing?"

Daryl's eyes went to down to her again but she was looking over the town. He followed her eyes and seen his brothers nearby. No doubt Mac was looking for him but he still wasn't in the mood to deal with the man. He was a simple man and at times his brother was the most difficult bastard there was, the both of them.

"Don't know what your talkin' about kid."

Sophia laughed, "You're doing that thing my mom always done."

Daryl kept quiet and let her work her way through whatever she was going to say. Sophia didn't bring her mother up as often. He could tell she still believed she was out there. The girl was full of more hope than anyone he'd ever met. The world didn't get a chance to beat it out of her and that was something Daryl found himself thankful for. Sophia was a breath of fresh air sometimes with the the innocence that still clung to her and the hope in her eyes. Made him forget the world went to hell and they were all living on borrowed time.

"Every time Ed done something she always made the same face you're making now." Sophia sighed, "That you're a kid and don't understand face." Sophia was making air quotes at him.

Daryl fought a smile off his face and nodded, "She was right."

"Don't give me that Daryl the past is gone." Her words were sharp and she sounded older in that moment then she was, "That man is gone but my mom is out there and when we found her you'll see just how stubborn you both are. Facial expressions and all."

Snorting he leaned back against the solid brick behind him the heat of the sun having heated them. It felt good against his tired muscles, "Always givin' me shit kid." Daryl chuckled, "We'll see though."

"You're damn right." Sophia mirrored him leaning back.

He barked out a laugh getting the attention of people on the street below. One thing was for sure he couldn't wait to see her mother's face when she heard her daughter. She was starting to talk and more like him. Daryl's eyes went down to her noticing she was mirroring him in every way at the moment. She was picking up some of his habits and the thought had him shaking his head.

"Daryl did you have kids?" Sophia's voice was soft.

Daryl looked down at her where she leaned against his side her head laying against his shoulder. "Nope."

"Why?"

Shifting at her question Daryl closed his eyes against the bright sun. There were dozens of reasons why he'd never had kids. The most prominent being that almost every woman he'd met was bat shit crazy. That or they were whores. Most women weren't looking to settle down with a man like him or his brothers. Hannah was an exception to that and that had been a fuckin' accident back then. No Daryl just wasn't good with women in general and never had been.

"Just didn't kid."

Sophia sighed, "You didn't want a family?"

Daryl grit his teeth to keep from snapping at her like he would have someone else. He found it hard to say anything to Sophia sometimes. He knew that he should probably jump on to her for some shit he'd heard her saying. Hell she didn't listen to his brothers or Hannah - only him. But for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to when it seemed that she was finally free to be herself. She'd been so scared when he first found her that the girl she was turning into now was vast improvement. She had a damn back bone now and that was something that made him smile. She had grit.

"Not that."

"Then why?"

Rubbing a hand across his face and against the scruff on his face he blew out a breath. Sophia was like a dog with a bone. "What are you really trying to get at kid?"

Sophia stiffened slightly against him but he just waited. She finally looked up towards him and he met her eyes seeing a question there. Something was eating at her. "Do you not want me then Daryl? I'm a kid and...you don't want a family of your own." her face burned red at her words. "I always wished for a dad."

Daryl raised a brow at her and chewed his lip. How the fuck did he respond to that? Shifting in his spot Daryl looked over the town. This is exactly what he meant. Even her as young as she was he was terrible with words and talking. If she started crying he wasn't sure what the fuck he'd do.

"You think cause I didn't have kids and get married that I don't want you around?" Daryl questioned stalling.

Sophia sucked in a breath and nodded against him. Her voice was low as she spoke, "Mac is a asshole and has Brian and Hannah. You're a lot nicer then him so it don't make sense."

Daryl laughed outright at her words, "I like the way you think." Daryl chuckled again shaking his head, "You told me out there that I was all you had and that road goes both ways. Stuck with me." 

Sophia didn't speak after that instead they both watched the people below them but she was no longer tense. While the world was falling apart around them these people were moving around like the world out there didn't matter. It bothered him. It was why he kept himself away from the town for the most part. He didn't need some false sense of security. He was going to keep pushing Sophia in training her to hunt and defend herself and make sure that she would never have to worry.

He felt eyes on him and knew it was brothers without even looking. It wouldn't be long now that they knew where he was before they were up here or one of them at least. Brian was the one who made it up there bursting through the door like he was on fire.

He dropped down on Daryl's other side and huffed, "Whatever you and dad done mom is all bitchy now."

"I ain't done shit." Daryl growled.

"Well he's draggin' you under the bus with him then." Brian laughed, "Or Merle tossed y'all both under there."

Daryl looked over at him and raised a brow, "What the fuck you talkin' about? Why the hell would she mad at us?"

"Dad was talking about runs and she got pissed. Somehow it got blamed on you." Brian laughed. "She threatened to do some mean shit to Merle and you."

Brian laughed outright and then Sophia started with him. Both were howling by the time he stood up glaring at them both. Sophia dropped over on her side still laughing clutching her side and Brian was leaning back swiping his eyes.

Shaking his head and turning Daryl left the roof and the two howling kids behind. He could hear them trying to catch up to him. Stepping outside into the street more than a few people looked his way and he cringed. He hated dealing with people. He hated even more that a few of the women were always eyeing him. It made him uneasy. More than uneasy he wanted to fucking leave when they done that shit.

Looking over his shoulder as Brian and Sophia both appeared red faced from laughing. Sophia grinned at him and Brian was doing the same. He wanted to call them both fucking assholes but knew as soon as he did Hannah was likely going to be close by and then he'd hear her bitching.

Walking into the house Sophia was relentless, "Do we get to go with you hunting?"

"What about on the run?" Brian countered.

Daryl grit his teeth as they threw more and more questions at him. The two of them were getting to where if you said something to one you were arguing with both. Grimacing when he realized they were just like him and Mac, even Merle he shook his head.

"How about no." A voice above them spoke.

Daryl glanced up seeing Mac leaning over the banister. Sophia and Brian both groaned and stopped following him immediately. The tone of his brother's voice alerting them to stay away.

* * *

><p>Sophia huffed watching Daryl and Mac stand off. It wasn't something she had seen before and it was making her uncomfortable. Since running into Daryl him and his brothers seemed to have this unshakeable bond. This entire feeling of family that Sophia wanted. She wanted that. She wanted her mother but she didn't want to lose these men. She didn't want to lose Daryl. After talking to him earlier she felt better. She was unsure of what to think when it came to him. Most of these people in town thought she was his kid and she let them. She never corrected them and when people asked her who she was now she told them Daryl daughter. She didn't know if he knew and part of her worried he'd be mad. She longed for days when Ed was still around for someone like Daryl. He was strong and always there for her. He had a smile for her any time she looked to him and he always listened to what ever she had to say. He never seemed irritated with her and that was such a difference from Ed. She looked to Daryl and she seen a chance, hope. She seen who her real dad was. Brian had told her that blood didn't make family that it was more than that and she heard the same from Merle. If that was true then Daryl was just going to have to accept that he had a kid now and was a dad.<p>

Brian mirrored her huff and she followed his eyes. That same woman from the other day was standing over to the side watching Mac and Daryl.

"Your mom is gonna be mad." Sophia's voice was low.

Brian looked over to her and gave a sharp nod, "Everyone thinks she's so nice but I'm serious...I think she is crazy."

Sophia grinned at his words and shook her head, "You're scared of her."

Brian made a face, "Am not."

"Your dad is too."

Brian's eyes went to where Mac had followed his uncle. Sophia looked over and seen anger flashing through Daryl's bright eyes at his brother. She didn't know what happened but she knew that whatever it was he was hurt. It was obvious to her but she wasn't so sure if the others seen it. The thought of Daryl hurt made her even more uncomfortable.

"I don't like those women looking at him." Sophia growled.

Brian chuckled at her and she slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Laugh all you want Brian but if some woman comes around that is just another crazy female you have to tolerate."

Brian's face changed and he shot her a look, "I don't like it, I don't like her." They both glared at the women.

"Glad to see we agree."

"FUCK you." Daryl snarled.

Mac's response was lower as both sets of eyes landed on them. Brian and Sophia were watching them with almost pleading eyes to not argue. The thought of the tension in these two men that meant the world to her was upsetting. She seen what fighting in families done. Ed was never a dad and he'd hurt her mother every day. She didn't want to see that again, she couldn't.

Standing up Sophia walked up to them Daryl's eyes coming to her. His face went neutral his eyes softening from the steel they were. Mac looked down at her and she grabbed his wrist getting his attention again.

"Please don't fight. Don't." Sophia pleaded, "You all have each other and that's what matters." Her voice shook and she felt tears starting to well up.

Mac's eyes darted from her to Daryl and back down at the sight of her tears. "Shit she's leaking." Daryl snorted but Mac shoved her towards him. "Fix her she's broke or something."

Sophia wrapped her arms around Daryl as Mac backed away from them. The fight between them forgotten as Daryl's arms went around her. He was the one person she could count on. Her mother was out there and she would believe that till the day she died. She knew it was a long shot finding her. She'd overheard Merle talking to Daryl - she wasn't stupid. She was young but not dumb. Till the day she found her mother Daryl - the Dixon's were all that she had in this world. She would fight and do what she had to keep them safe and together.


	21. Chapter 21

Eyes sweeping around them for signs of danger a faint smile graced her face. There wasn't many walkers in the area so there was the hope they could really look around for once. They really needed the supplies. They could use a break. They needed a break. More than that though they needed a place to stay. Somewhere that more than a fleeting moments rest from running.

Carol's eyes went to Andrea and she was met with a matching smile, "Looks good."

Both moving quickly and as quiet as possible over the broken glass they swept into the department store. Glenn and Maggie were close by in the pharmacy leaving her and Andrea to search this area. Rick and T-dogg were also searching close by each team having set out in search of anything that could be of use really. Carol's eyes constantly searching for movement she grimaced at the smell of rotted and stomach-churning food that was permeating the air. Moving just as quick as they could they grabbed what they seen that could be salvaged. It wasn't much really but beggars couldn't be choosers anymore- not in this world.

Rotted and decaying bread littered the shelves and the floor as she moved down the aisle. So far things were clear and she relaxed some. Andrea was next to her letting out a breath her smile growing just enough. Carol gave her a small smile back it feeling a little less forced everyday.

"Look." Carol's voice caught Andrea's attention.

Both women walked forward eyes on a downed walker. Carol eyed and her eyes swept the area quickly. It was a fresh kill. Andrea leaned down and jerked a bolt from the head of the fallen body a soft squelching sound the only noise around them besides their own breathing. Andrea whipped it through the air blood and brain matter splattering against the wall and floor close by.

"Andrea." Carol whispered her voice a low warning on barely more than a breath.

"I know." Andrea's voice was equally as low.

Carol eyes went back to the doors they'd come through. The light was brightest there while they were nearing where it was plunged into unmoving darkness. Carol swallowed and turned her hand gripping Andrea tight around the wrist and bringing her. She knew more than most what men were capable in the old world and didn't relish the thoughts of a run in with a possible Ed out here. It could be a woman but something in her gut had her turning and heading for the light that would take her right back to her group. Back to where there was safety in numbers. She was a changed woman stronger in a lot of ways but still she was a woman and to a man she knew what that looked like.

Andrea dropped the bolt on the aisle the molded bread was on and as they darted down it and out into the street. Rick must have seen them because he stepped out of the hardware store hand going to his gun. Moving quickly towards him his eyes surveyed both women. Carol was breathing hard

"What's wrong?" Rick questioned.

Carol shot a look back to where the store opening was, the busted glass before looking back at Rick, "Someone is in there."

Andrea sighed, "Well a fresh kill is we didn't exactly see anyone."

Rick looked between the two women before his eyes went to the store, "You two head on back me and T will clear the store. "

Carol growled, "We can help."

Rick put his hands on his hips head tilted down as he nodded, "I'm not saying you can't Carol...I'm just saying I'd feel more comfortable if you and Andrea let us go in there."

"If someone is in there Rick he didn't hurt us." Carol started. Rick shook his head at her but she pressed on, "Safety in numbers Rick, you said this yourself."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose but nodded none the less. Starting back towards the store Andrea grasped her hand and gave it squeeze before releasing her. Carol smiled over to her before her eyes went back to the store. Hand going to the hilt of her knife she stepped through into the shadows watching again.

Carol's eyes were sweeping around them when Rick's voice called out after a bit. "No ones here." He chuckled, "You all gettin' scared of the dark?" She heard T-dogg chuckle and she started to laugh thinking that maybe her and Andrea had over reacted.

Andrea paused and Carol walked into her back causing both to take another step forward. Carol stepped next to her and huffed, "What are you doing?"

"It's gone, I dropped it right here and its gone." Andrea gestured.

Carol's eyes immediately started searching for the bolt that Andrea had dropped as they exited the store. It was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe it rolled under one of the shelves."

"Yeah." Andrea dropped down on her knees flashlight shining when she looked up at Carol, "It's gone Carol."

* * *

><p>That night around the fire Carol's mind kept going to the stranger they'd almost seen. Since the run in Rick had with Randall and his group they hadn't seen anyone. No one. Surely if it was more than one person they would have made their presence known. No one could make it on there own anymore. Who was cut out for a world out there by alone? Who was that self sufficient.<p>

The thought made her flinch slightly knowing that Sophia was alone. Part of her on a deep level didn't believe Sophia was lost really. Part of her deep, deeper than her own heart more her own soul believed her daughter was alive. These were words she'd only ever told Andrea. She would have felt it - known somehow if her daughter wasn't out there. Somehow someway her daughter was alive.

Some days it was easier but some days it was a downright horror show in her own mind. She knew cruelty before the world ended and she knew what the world was now. She seen a good man lose his mind back on that farm. Shane had saved them more than a few times, he'd kept them safe, but this world made him crack. Carol swallowed but felt a small smile today was a good day though. It'd been a while since she was able to stand on her own two feet, it'd been awhile since she could hold her head high. When she found Sophia she was going to be that woman. She was going to be someone her daughter could be proud of and the mother she deserved. A mother who would keep her safe from men like Ed and teach her. Carol had come a long way since that day Sophia ran.

Carol's mind drifted back to the person they'd almost met. What would he have been like? She imagined that he'd seen some stuff out there if he truly was on his own. If he was though she didn't doubt that he'd a force to be reckoned with. Why hadn't he made himself known?

"Carol did you hear us?" Andrea elbowed.

Carol looked over and shook her head, "No sorry what were you saying?"

"Maggie said that down where the pharmacy was had been raided to. When they got a block away they heard a bike start up. not far from them and it sounded like it was heading away from town. I bet it was the same person." Andrea gave her a triumphant smile. "I told you that bolt was gone."

Carol smiled at her, "I didn't disagree with you."

"You didn't agree either."

Rick cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He was standing just ahead of everyone but still close to the fire. Winter was coming and they all tried the best they could to keep warm. They needed to keep an eye for more clothes, more winter worthy clothes.

"Today serves as a reminder we need to be careful. Back when we were staying at Hershel's farm we learned that not everyone was playing nice out there." Rick looked at them all.

Carol looked around at her group. These people in a lot of ways, the ways that mattered were her family. Maggie was close to her father with Lori and Carl just on his otherside. Carol felt a pang of sadness for the man knowing that the loss of Beth and Patricia had struck him hard after the loss of the farm. She knew that pain. Eyes going on she watched as Carl leaned into his mother still so young and innocent for this world. T-dogg was on watch his eyes coming to them every so often still close enough to be heard. Andrea was closest to her leaving just her and Carol next to Glenn and Maggie.

"Rick we need to look for a more permanent place." Lori looked down at Carl and then her husband.

Rick looked at his son and nodded. Carl was nodding off against his mother and Hershel cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"We could double and see if the farm is salvageable." His voice was neutral.

Rick made a pained face and shook his head, "Hershel me and Glenn made that trip...you know it isn't. I'm sorry but thats just not an option."

The older man nodded his face stoic. The loss of the farm was rough and but it was a turning point for them. A milestone for Carol herself. If not for Andrea she would have died out there. After Andrea had helped her with the walkers boxing her in they'd had no choice but to run into the woods. Carol had pushed her to try and get to the highway knowing that the only place the whole group really knew was the place Sophia was lost. Getting there that night wasn't easy. They'd fought through groups of walkers been chased and hunted like nothing more than an easy kill. Coming out on top had strengthened their friendship and gave them a camaraderie each woman needed.

Rolling over pulling her sweater in tighter against her body Carol watched the fire. Like she did every night she sent a silent prayer up for Sophia and whoever was keeping her girl safe. Whatever angel was watching over her girl out there that they both be safe and warm. Closing her eyes Carol prayed tomorrow was going to be a good day too. That tomorrow would give them a shelter from the cold and some hope. They could do with a little bit of that.

* * *

><p>Sophia laughed loudly getting a snort from Daryl. She tugged against his shirt getting his attention forcing him down to his knees next to her. "My mom always said to give your thanks."<p>

"Then give yours." He chuckled.

Sophia smiled up at him her elbows on the bed, "Give yours to."

Daryl side eyed the girl but indulged her. "Will you stop your harping then and let me finally go to bed?"

"Yup! But you gotta swear that next time you won't stay out so long. You were gone three days da-Daryl." Sophia stuttered over her words.

Daryl shifted slightly and nodded, "You know I always come back."

Sophia was quiet for a minute her eyes closed as she focused on whatever it was she was giving thanks for. Daryl wasn't sure what the hell to say so he just leaned there against the bedpost. The girl was downright demanding half the time. She was furious with him when he got back just before Merle wa forcing her into going to bed.

Sophia popped up and climbed into bed looking at him. Her face was thoughtful and he knew she was going to say something to him smart assed or guilt him. Either way he was likely to fucking cave.

"Anything could happen." Sophia quipped.

Daryl nodded looking out the bedroom door. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to crash. He'd already told Merle everything when he got back just before Sophia had burst in the room glaring at him like the fires of hell were going to lick up his body from her anger. Merle had chuckled slapping his back telling him to have fun. Merle didn't seem bothered that he'd almost had a run in with a few people earlier in the day. It wasn't that he felt threatened because he honestly didn't. He didn't know those people though from Adam but he knew it was a bigger group. He didn't trust that outing himself to be there would have been wise with it just being him.

"Nothing happened."

"That is so not the point." Sophia huffed laying back, "You can't stay out like that again. Merle even said there was no need for you to be out overnight hunting."

Daryl glared down at her, "Stop trying to mother me."

Sophia grinned at him her face lighting up and her nose scrunching, "I'm not mothering you...I'm what would be the right word for daughtering? I'm...I'm well shit."

Daryl barked out a laugh and nodded at her, "Go to sleep."

Sophia rolled over dragging her pillow more into herself yawning. Daryl could tell she hadn't slept much at all and guilt bit at him. Merle and Mac both told him that when he was gone she stayed up refusing to sleep till he came back. Daryl already decided that he couldn't keep going out and staying out there scouting and searching like he had been the past few weeks. He couldn't keep putting her through that. It was hurting her more than it was doing any good.

"I will when you promise to stop." Sophia mumbled sleepily. "Please, don't make me lose you too Daryl." When her eyes came to his he nodded at her in agreement and she smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes closed again and he started towards the door when her voice called out to him again.

Stalling in the doorway the light from the hall backlighting him casting him in shadow as he looked at the small girl in the bed.

"Love you Daryl goodnight.'

Daryl's eyes shot to her his throat feeling tight. Swallowing thickly his grip tightened on the door knob looking towards Sophia. He knew without a doubt that she had burrowed right past every wall he'd built up. It scared the fuck out of him most days. It scared him because the moment her mother was found she could come in here and take that girl away. He loved Sophia like the daughter he'd never got the chance to have. He guessed that was why part of him never corrected her or anyone when they said she was his daughter. He did love her.

Clearing his throat and looking back over seeing the slight shine of her eyes as the light hit them watching him. "Love you to kid."


End file.
